Drapelul României
Drapelul naţional al României este un tricolor cu benzi verticale, începând de la lance, albastru, galben şi roşu. Are o proporţie de 2:3 între lăţime şi lungime. Constituţia Românieihttp://www.cdep.ro/pls/dic/site.page?id=339 prevede la articolul 12, alineatul 1 că „Drapelul României este tricolor; culorile sunt aşezate vertical, în ordinea următoare începând de la lance: albastru, galben, roşu”. Proporţiile, nuanţele culorilor precum şi protocolul drapelului au fost stabilite prin Legea nr. 75 din 16 iulie 1994Lege publicată în Monitorul Oficial nr. 237 din 26 august 1994.. Drapelul este foarte asemănător cu drapelul civil al Andorrei şi cel de stat al Ciadului, neavând însă nici o legătură cu acestea. Asemănarea cu drapelul Ciadului, care diferă de drapelul românesc doar prin nuanţa uşor mai închisă a fâşiei albastre (indigo, în loc de cobalt la noi), a stârnit discuţii la nivel internaţional. Ambasada Ciadului de la Moscova a înaintat Organizaţiei Naţiunilor Unite un protest oficial, prin care cerea ca drapelul României să nu mai fie arborat la ONUhttp://www.cdep.ro/pls/steno/steno.stenograma?ids=5680&idm=1,08&idl=1. Tricolorul românesc este de asemena înrudit cu cel al Republicii Moldova, acesta din urmă având însă o proporţie diferită (1:2 în loc de 2:3), un albastru mai deschis şi stema ţării în centru. Culori Legea nr. 75/1994 precizează că fâşiile drapelului naţional au culorile albastru cobalt, galben crom şi roşu vermion. Publicaţia Album des pavillons nationaux et des marques distinctives (2000) propune echivalarea culorilor drapelului naţional al României cu următoarele nuanţe: Istoric Culorile roşu, galben şi albastru au fost utilizate din vechime de către români ca simbol al lor sau de alţii pentru a-i desemna pe aceştia. Aceste culori se regăsesc pe diplomele emise de Mihai Viteazul, pe scuturi şi pe lambrechinii stemelorPălănceanu, p. 138.. În fine, este de remarcat prezenţa celor trei culori în canafii şi ]n picturile de pe pânza drapelului răscoalei lui Tudor Vladimirescu în cadrul căreia li se atribuie pentru prima oară semnificaţia: "Libertate (albastrul cerului), Dreptate (galbenul ogoarelor), Frăţie (roşul sângelui)"Iscru, Gheorghe D., Steagul Revoluţiei din 1821, în „Revista Arhivelor” nr. 2/1981, p. 211. Tricolorul a fost adoptat întâi în Ţara Românească, în 1834, când domnitorul reformator Alexandru D. Ghica a supus aprobării sultanului Mahmud al II-lea modelele pavilioanelor navale şi a drapelelor de luptă. Acesta din urmă era un „steag cu faţa roşie, albastră şi galbenă, având şi acesta stele şi pasăre cu cap în mijloc''Buletinul - Gazetă Oficială a Ţării Româneşti'', nr. 34 din 14 octombrie 1834, p. 144”. Curând, ordinea culorilor a fost schimbată, astfel încât galbenul să apară în centru. La înmânarea drapelelor, domnitorul a spus, printre alteleCăzănişteanu, p. 35: În 1840, ca să diferenţieze drapelul de luptă de cel de război, domnitorul Ghica a adoptat un nou model pentru cel dintâi: tricolor roşu-galben-albastru, cu roşul în partea superioară şi lăţimi egale ale benzilor. În centru se afla un scut alb bordac cu aur şi mobilat cu acvila valahă, încoronată princiar şi cruciată''Anuarul Principatului Ţării Româneşti'', Bucureşti, 1842, p. 118.. thumb|left|220px|Tricolorul din 1848 cu menţiunile "Dreptate, Frăţie": acuarelă de C. Petrescu thumb|right|250px|Drapelul cu fâşiile în variantă orizontală În 1848, steagul adoptat de către revoluţionari ca drapel al Ţării Româneşti a fost tricolorul albastru-galben-roşu (cu albastrul sus, deci, conform semnificaţiei „Libertate, Dreptate, Frăţie”). Încă din 26 aprilie 1848, conform Gazetei TransilvanieiGazeta de Transilvania, an XI, nr. 34 din 26 aprilie 1848, p. 140., studenţii români din Paris salutau noul guvern cu un steag naţional având culorile albastru, auriu şi roşu, „ca semn al unirii moldovenilor cu muntenii”Dogaru, p. 862.Căzănişteanu, p. 36.. Decretul nr. 1 din 14/26 iunie 1848 al Guvernului provizoriu menţiona că „Steagul Naţional va avea trei culori: albastru, galben, roşu”, urmând ca deviza scrisă pe flamuri să fie „DPEПTATE ФPЪЦIE” („Dreptate, Frăţie”). Diferenţa faţă de modelele anterioare ale tricolorului constau în plasarea fâşiei albastre în partea superioară, eliminarea cifrului domnesc de la colţuri şi a coroanei de pe capul acvilei ce se găsea în vârful hampei, precum şi prezenţa unei devizeDogaru, p. 861.. Aceste steaguri au fost sfinţite la 15/27 iunie 1848, fiind destinate Gardei NaţionaleNăsturel, p. 255. Astăzi se mai păstrează doar steagul gărzii orăşeneşti din Slatina. Pe fâşia albastră e scrisă deviza 100px („Frăţie Dreptate”), pe galben — 80px („Judeţul Oltŭ”), iar pe roşu — 91px („Oraşul Slatina”)Vasile, p. 11.. Dimensiunile drapelului sunt de 124 cm lungime şi 110 cm lăţime. Existenţa altor drapele de acest fel e confirmată de acte, care menţionează în unele cazuri chiar şi preţul de fabricare a lor. Astfel, drapelul observatorului poliţiei (confecţionat din şalon) şi cel al detaşamentului de dorobanţi din Bucureşti (din tibet) au costat împreună 192 de lei şi 10 paraleDogaru, p. 863.. Decretul nr. 5 din 18 iunie solicita garnizoanelor să retragă în magazii drapelele vechi: „trebuinţa fiind a se schimba steagurile, vi se vor trimite peste puţin timp alte steaguri noi”. Cele vechi urmau a fi transferate mai apoi către Arsenalul armateiDogaru, p. 863.. Pe 25 iunie, generalul Christian Tell solicita aprobarea Guvernului provizoriu pentru confecţionarea a şase steaguri (trei pentru infanterie şi trei pentru cavalerie), urmând „a le supune Guvernului provizoriu spre decretare”. Cererea i-a fost aprobată la 11 iulie; totuşi drapelele au fost distribuite abia la 11 septembrie, în cadrul unei ceremonii solemne. Pe 30 iunie, mitropolitul Neofit, în calitate de prim-ministru, dădea următoarea dispoziţie: „stindardele libertăţii se vor ridica pe toate edificiile, iar cocardele se vor repurta”Dogaru, p. 866.. Aceste simboluri au fost larg utilizate la manifestaţii şi au fost arborate pe clădirile publice, pe nave şi bastimente etcDogaru, p. 866.. thumb|right|250px|Drapelul cu fâşiile în poziţie verticală Totuşi, decretul nr. 252 din 13/25 iulie 1848, motivat prin faptul că „nu s-a înţeles încă cum trebuiesc făcute stindardele naţionale”, definea steagul ca având culorile dispuse pe verticală, posibil sub influenţa modelului francezNăsturel, p. 255.. Nuanţele erau „albastru închis, galben deschis şi roşu carmin”. În ceea ce priveşte ordinea, „lângă lemn vine albastru, apoi galben şi apoi roşu fâlfâind”''Anul 1848 în Principatele Române'', II, Bucureşti, 1902, p. 477. Petre Vasiliu-Năsturel observă că din punct de vedere heraldic, atât la steagul Franţei cât şi la cel al Ţării Româneşti revoluţionare, banda din mijloc reprezintă un metal (argint, respectiv aur)Năsturel, p. 255.. Alţi cercetători sunt de părere că tricolorul nu fusese imitat după modelul francez, ci reprezenta o veche tradiţie românească, ipoteză sprijinită de o notă a ministerului de externe revoluţionar către Emin Paşa: „colorile eşarfului ce purtăm noi diriguitorii, precum şi toţi impegaţii, nu sunt de datină modernă. Noi le-am avut încă de mai înainte pe steagurile noastre. La primirea dar a cocardei şi a eşarfelor tricolore nu am urmat duhul de imitaţie sau de modă”Căzănişteanu, p. 36. Şi revoluţionarii din Transilvania adoptaseră mai înainte, cu prilejul Conferinţei de la Sibiu din 26 aprilie/8 mai 1848, tricolorul albastru-''alb''-roşu (vertical, după amintirile lui George BariţBunea, p. 42.) ca drapel naţional. Acesta avea înscrisă pe flamură deviza „VIRTUTEA ROMANĂ REÎNVIATĂ”Dogaru, p. 867.. Mai multe surse ale vremii atestă cele trei culori (ziarul „Organul naţionale” scos în acea vreme la Blaj, Al. Papiu Ilarian în a sa „Istorie a românilor din Dacia superioară” etc.). Semnificaţia lor este dublă: ele predomină în portul popular românesc şi totodată înmănunchează vechile culori ale principatului Transilvaniei (albastru şi roşu) cu albul păciiBunea, p. 43.. Se pare că cele două exemplareA se vedea modelul păstrat la MNIR care a aparţinut moţilor lui Avram Iancu având fâşii albastru-galben-roşu care se păstrează astăzi la Muzeul Naţional de Istorie al României sunt de factură ulterioară, comemorativă, a evenimentelor de la Blaj. Culoarea galbenă a înlocuit-o astfel pe cea albă pentru a simboliza dorinţa de unire a transilvănenilor cu RomâniaDogaru, p. 868.. După înfrângerea revoluţiei, se va reveni la vechile steaguri, iar revoluţionarii vor fi persecutaţi pentru vina de a fi purtat însemnele tricolore revoluţionareDogaru, p. 868.. În 1849 domnitorul Barbu Ştirbei a adoptat un nou model pentru drapelele de luptă, păstrând însă dispoziţia orizontală a culorilor şi schimbând doar elementele decorative. Acest model, asemănător ca aspect cu cel din 1834, va fi în vigoare până în 1856. În timpul căimăcămiei de trei, locţiitorii neavând dreptul de a-şi inscripţiona iniţialele pe drapelele militare, monogramele domnitorilor munteni au fost înlocuite cu acvilePălănceanu, p. 147, n. 82.. Image:War flag of the Principality of Wallachia, 1834.png|Drapelul de război al Ţării Româneşti, model 1834 (o altă imagine mai clară aici). Image:War flag of the Principality of Wallachia, 1840.png|Drapelul de luptă al Ţării Româneşti, 1840 - 1848 Image:Military colors of Dorobanti regiment in Arges county, Wallachia (1852).png|Drapelul de luptă al dorobanţilor din judeţul Argeş, model 1852. Drapelului de luptă al ţării îi lipsea doar stema districtuală din ghearele acvilei centrale. Image:Blaj1848.jpg|Pictură de epocă reprezentând Adunarea de la Blaj (3/15 mai 1848) Image:Revolutionary Romania by C D Rosenthal.jpg|România revoluţionară. Pictură de C. D. Rosenthal. Image:Rosenthal - Romania rupandu-si catusele pe Campia Libertatii.jpg|România rupându-şi cătuşele pe Câmpia Libertăţii. Pictură de C. D. Rosenthal. Steagul este în variantă verticală. Legenda contopirii culorilor principatelor thumb|right|250px|Constantin Lecca - Înfrăţirea moldovenilor şi a muntenilor Legenda formării tricolorului naţional prin contopirea culorilor drapelelor Moldovei şi al Ţării Româneşti s-a născut după 1860, probabil din dorinţa de a împăca pe toată lumea în privinţa alegerii steagului revoluţionar muntean de la 1848 ca drapel al întregii Românii. Această legendă a fost favorizată şi de potrivirea coloristică a drapelelor atribuite celor două principate române la acel moment (roşu şi albastru pentru Moldova şi albastru şi galben pentru Ţara Românească)Năsturel, p. 527. Legenda a inspirat mai multe lucrări artistice, printre care şi un tablou al lui Constantin Lecca. Acesta, vrând să înfăţişeze înfrăţirea dintre moldoveni şi munteni a ales un pasaj istoric din Letopiseţul de la Bistriţa: „În anul 7015 (1506), octombrie în 28, intrat-au domnul Ioan Bogdan Voievod în ţara muntenească cu toate oştile la locul Rătezaţii, lângă movila Căiata, pe cea parte a Râmnicului; şi acolo au venit de la Radul Voievod un sol ... şi au rugat pe domnul Bogdan Voievod cu multă rugăminte să se împace cu Radul Voievod, fiindcă «sunteţi creştini şi de acelaşi neam» (zicea el); şi multe vorbe s-au schimbat între dânşii şi multă rugăminte s-au făcut ... iar domnul Bogdan Voievod, văzând atâta rugăminte, făcu pe voia lui şi se-mpăcă”''Magazin istoric'', nr. 1 (10) din ianuarie 1968.. Pictura lui Lecca îi are în centru pe cei doi domni care îşi strâng mâinile. De asemenea, se pot observa şi steagurile Moldovei (albastru-roşu) şi al Munteniei (galben-albastru). Aceste combinaţii de culori nu au fost atestate însă înainte de 1832-1834Năsturel, p. 253. P. V. Năsturel combate această legendă, arătând că tricolorul roşu-galben-albastru era anterior unirii principatelor şi că cele trei culori, în dispoziţia verticală, reprezintă drapelul naţionalităţii române din toate teritoriile locuite de româniNăsturel, p. 257. thumb|right|250px|Constantin Lecca - Uciderea lui Mihai Viteazul De altfel, tricolorul a fost prezent în 1848 şi la Focşani şi Râmnicu Sărat, cu prilejul unor manifestaţii de înfrăţire între moldoveni şi munteniVasile, p. 11, iar în preajma Adunării ad-hoc din Moldova, în 1857, populaţia civilă a adoptat tricolorul ca simbol al unirii, fapt constatat şi de contele Alexandre Walewski, ministrul de externe al FranţeiGhenadie Petrescu şi D. A. Sturza, Acte şi documente relative la istoria renaşterii României, IV, Bucureşti, 1899, p. 351, 409, 414.. Nu în ultimul rând, ministrul de externe al Guvernului provizoriu al Ţării Româneşti îl asigura în 1848 pe trimisul extraordinar al Porţii, Suleiman Paşa, de faptul că cele trei culori ale drapelului sunt „de demult, străbunii noştri le purtau pe pavilionul lor şi pe steagurile lor. Deci ele nu sunt un împrumut şi o imitaţie din prezent sau o ameninţare pentru viitor”Dogaru, p. 868.. Un alt tablou al lui Constantin Lecca înfăţişează uciderea lui Mihai Viteazul. În această compoziţie apare şi stindardul unit al celor trei provincii, cu galben în partea superioară (Ţara Românească), roşu la mijloc (Moldova) şi albastru în partea inferioară (Transilvania). Această ipoteză a unirii celor trei culori a fost emisă în literatura de specialitate, generând însă şi rezerve în ceea ce priveşte argumentaţia adoptatăPălănceanu, p. 138.. Drapelele Principatelor Unite thumb|right|250px|Steagul principatelor, model utilizat din 1862 thumb|right|250px|''Gheorghe Tattarescu: 11 Februarie 1866'' - modelul tricolorului în momentul abdicării lui Alexandru Ioan Cuza La 6 februarie 1859, în primul său drum său către Bucureşti de când fusese ales domnitor al Ţării Româneşti, Alexandru Ioan Cuza a fost întâmpinat la marginea oraşului Buzău de către comandantul dorobanţilor, care purta un steag tricolor. Acest fapt l-a mişcat pe Cuza foarte tareMihalache, p. 77. Până în 1861 au fost utilizate simultan atât vechile steaguri ale principatelor Moldovei şi Ţării Româneşti, cât şi tricolorul. La 22 iunie 1861, Alexandru Ioan Cuza a decretat tricolorul ca fiind drapelul civil oficial al Principatelor UniteFabretto.. Drapelul este tricolorul românesc, roşu-galben-albastru, având benzile dispuse orizontal. Nu se cunosc nici ordinea benzilor, nici proporţiile însemnului civilNăsturel, p. 253. Abia în „Almanahul român din 1866” acesta este descris: „drapelul tricolor, împărţit în trei făşie, roşiu, galben şi albastru aşezat orizontal: roşiu sus, albastru jos şi galben la mijloc”Pălănceanu, p. 145.. Anumite surse consideră că până în 1862 banda de sus a fost albastră — precum la tricolorul muntean din timpul revoluţiei de la 1848 — urmând ca din din 1862 culoarea superioară să devină roşuRoşian.. În legătură cu proporţia, unii cercetărori au apreciat-o ca fiind aproximativ 1:3Fabretto., cu toate că drapelul princiar şi cele ale armatei, care s-au păstrat, au proporţia 2:3. În legătură cu semnificaţia drapelului, Petre Vasiliu-Năsturel este de părere că „de la 1859 până la 1866 el nu a reprezentat decât ceea ce reprezenta la 1848: libertate, dreptate, frăţie”Năsturel, p. 257. Drapelul a dobândit o recunoaştere şi pe plan extern. Astfel, relatând călătoria din mai-iunie 1864 a principelui Cuza la Constantinopol, doctorul Carol Davila precizează: „Steagul românesc a fost ridicat la catargul cel mare, caiacurile Padişahului ne aşteptau, garda sub arme, marele vizir la uşă... Principele, liniştit, demn, concis în cuvintele lui, a petrecut 20 de minute cu Sultanul, pe urmă acest mare Padişah a venit să ne treacă în revistă... Din nou, marele vizir a condus pe Principe până la poarta principală şi ne-am întors la Palatul Europei, tot cu steagul român fâlfâind la catart...”Mihalache, p. 180 - 181.. Drapelul princiar thumb|right|250px|Drapelul princiar al lui Alexandru Ioan Cuza Un drapel tricolor destul de uzat se află astăzi în colecţiile Muzeului Naţional de Istorie a României, având numărul de inventar 75045. De formă dreptunghiulară (proporţia 2:3), acesta este alcătuit din trei fâşii tricolore din mătase, cu dispunere orizontală (roşul în partea de sus). În centrul steagului se află pictate acvila valahă la dextra, cruciată şi purtând însemnele puterii domneşti, şi bourul moldovean la senestra, purtând o stea cu şase raze între coarne. Cele două simboluri sunt flancate de şase drapele tricolore înclinate, dispuse trei la dreapta şi trei la stânga, a căror hampe se încucişau probabil în partea inferioară a steagului. Drapelele au fiecare câte o cravată albastă deasupra iar în vârful hampelor lor se regăsesc, de fiecare grup, câte o acvilă valahă, un vârf de lance şi un bour moldovean. Pe fâşia roşie se află brodate o coroană princiară, situată în centru pentru a timbra cele două steme, şi deviza „UNIREA PRINCIPATELOR — FERICIREA ROMÂNILOR. TRĂIASCĂ A. IOAN I!” dispusă de-o parte şi de alta a coroanei, care însă nu se mai distinge decât parţial. Vârful hampei acestui drapel poartă un glob metalic pe care se găseşte o acvilăPălănceanu, Apostol.Pălănceanu, p. 145.. Cercetătorii sunt de păreri diferite în ceea ce priveşte atribuirea şi datarea acestui steag. Astfel, col. dr. Alexandru VasileVasile, p. 12 şi dr. Maria IoniţăMaria Ioniţă, Colecţia de istorie modernă şi contemporană a MNIR consideră că acesta era steagul oficial al Principatelor Unite. Ultima cercetătoare datează steagul ca fiind din 1859. Tot din 1859, perioada imediat următoare Unirii principatelor, îl datează şi Dan CernovodeanuCernovodeanu, pl. LXI.. Mario FabrettoFabretto. îl consideră drapel de luptă, folosit între anii 1859 şi 1861. Cercetătoarele Elena Pălănceanu şi Cornelia ApostolPălănceanu, Apostol. îl socotesc însă ca fiind un drapel princiar confecţionat în 1862, după unirea deplină a celor două principate, proclamată la 11/24 decembrie 1861. Într-adevăr, Alexandru Ioan Cuza nu şi-a luat titulatura de „Alexandru Ioan I” decât după această datăÎn Monitorul Oficial, în perioada 1859 - 1861, domnitorul se intitula „Alexandru Ion, cu mila lui Dumnezeu şi voinţa naţională, Domn Principatelor Unite Ţara Românească şi Moldova”, iar din 1862 până în 1866 „Alexandru Ioan I, cu mila lui Dumnezeu şi voinţa naţională, Domn al Principatelor Unite Române”.Pălănceanu, p. 145.. După abdicarea lui Cuza, steagul a fost păstrat la Arsenalul Armatei din Bucureşti până în 1919, când a fost transferat la Muzeul Militar Naţional. Din 1971 se găseşte la Muzeul Naţional de Istorie a RomânieiPălănceanu, Apostol.. Acest exemplar se pare că a fost precedat de un altul, datând 1859, care are o pânză tricoloră ceva mai mică în dimensiuni. Fâşia albastră se află de data aceasta în partea de sus, iar stemele celor două principate nu mai sunt înconjurate de steaguri. Inscripţia de pe fâşia albastră este astăzi ilizibilă, însă era diferită de cea a drapelului princiar din 1862Pălănceanu, p. 145.. Un alt drapel domnesc, oarecum diferit faţă de modelele din epocă, este un tricolor din mătase cu fâşiile dispuse vertical şi albastrul lângă hampă, având pictată în mijloc o coroană princiară. Acest drapel era arborat la castelul de la Ruginoasa ori de câte ori domnitorul era prezent acolohttp://www.monitorulsv.ro/Local/2008-01-22/Unirea-Principatelor-marcata-la-Muzeul-de-Istorie. Steagul se regăseşte azi la Muzeul de Istorie din Suceava, din cadrul Complexului Muzeal Bucovina. Drapelul de luptă Convenţia de la Paris prevedea la articolul 45 că „oştirile ambelor ţări vor păstra steagurile lor actuale; dar aceste steaguri vor purta, în viitor, o banderolă de culoare albastră, conform cu modelul alăturat la prezenta Convenţie”Năsturel, p. 253. thumb|right|250px|Drapelul de luptă din 1863 Ministrul de război, generalul Ioan Emanoil Florescu, solicită domnitorului la 18 martie 1863 aprobarea în ceea ce priveşte modelul drapelelor armatei, hotărât de către guvern în şedinţa sa din 12 martieCernovodeanu, p. 147. A se vedea şi textul Raportului la Domn nr. 2433 din 18 martie 1863. Drapelele înfăţişau tricolorul ţării (cu benzile dispuse orizontal şi roşul sus) peste care era aplicată acvila romană cu crucea în clonţ. Printr-un înalt ordin de zi din 19 martie, Cuza hotărăşte: „Considerând că armata, în urma unirii nu trebuie să aibă decât un singur drapel; având în vedere că adevărata emblemă a României nu poate fi alta decât acvila romană, ... am decretat şi decretăm ce urmează: acvila romană cu crucea în gură se va pune, ca emblema României, d-asupra drapelelor armatei ...”''Înalt ordin de zi nr. 274 din 19 martie 1863'' publicat în „Monitorul Oastei”, IV, 1863, nr. 14 din 22 martie, p. 155.. Modelele efective, împărţite la 1 septembrie 1863, diferă întrucâtva de cele legiferate în martie. Astfel, acvila romană în zbor larg deschis, încoronată princiar, poartă sceptrul domnesc la dextra şi sabia la senestra; pe piepul ei figurează un scut despicat şi încoronat princiar ce conţine la stânga, peste azur şi aur, acvila Ţării Româneşti (cruciată, conturnată şi încoronată princiar), iar la dreapta, peste roşu şi azur, bourul Moldovei purtând o stea între coarne. În jurul atributelor puterii domneşti se află înfăşurată o eşarfă roşie conţinând deviza cu litere de aur: „HONOR ET PATRIA” (adică „Onoare şi Patrie”)Cernovodeanu, p. 148 - 149.. În colţurile flotante ale drapelelor este cusută cifra domnitorului, înconjurată de o ghirlandă de lauri, toate aurii. Pe fiecare drapel se mai află inscripţionată şi unitatea care îl purtaVelcu, p. 81.. Flamura drapelului are 122 cm lungime şi 100 cm lăţimePălănceanu, p. 148.. În vârful hampei a fost plasată o acvilă romană, din metalCernovodeanu, p. 148.. Deşi din înaltul ordin din 19 martie reiese că simbolul Moldovei ar fi trebuit să se regăsească la dextra, totuşi prima în scut este acvila valahă. Modelul a fost adoptat cel mai probabil datorită uzanţei care a survenit după stabilirea capitalei unice la Bucureşti, în februarie 1862Cernovodeanu, p. 148, n. 40.. Aceste drapele au fost împărţite următoarelor unităţi: Cu prilejul înmânării drapelelor, Alexandu Ioan Cuza a ţinut următorul discursDistribuţia...: Aceste drapele vor fi folosite până în 1866, când, după abdicarea lui Cuza, vor fi schimbate. Astăzi se mai păstrează doar patru drapele ale armatei, model 1863Velcu, p. 81. Drapelele României până la 1918 thumb|right|250px|Drapelul României (1867 - 1948) Constituţia din 1866 a României prevedea la articolul 124: „colorile Principatelor-Unite urmează a fi Albastru, Galben şi Roşu”''Constituţia României, 1866, titlul VI, art. 124.. Ordinea şi dispoziţia culorilor au fost stabilite de către Adunarea Deputaţilor în şedinţa din 26 martie 1867. Astfel, potrivit propunerii lui Nicolae Golescu, ele au fost aşezate întocmai ca la 1848Năsturel, p. 257. Lucrările comisiei au continuat şi în ziua de 30 martie şi, în urma votului pozitiv al Senatului, s-au soldat cu adoptarea „Legii pentru fixarea armelor României”, la 12/24 aprilie 1867. Potrivit acesteia, culorile drapelului trebuie aşezate vertical, în ordinea următore: albastru la hampă, galben la mijloc, iar roşul la margine, flotând. Stema ţării era aşezată doar pe drapelele armatei şi cele princiare, în centru, cele civile rămânând fără stemă.Velcu, p. 81. Aceeaşi diferenţiere era făcută şi pentru pavilioanele marinei de război şi a celei civile. Raportorul Mihail Kogălniceanu, reprezentând şi opinia lui Cezar Bolliac, Dimitrie Brătianu, Constantin Grigorescu, Ion Leca, Nicolae Golescu şi Gheorghe Cantacuzino a subliniat semnificaţia noului stindardNăsturel, p. 257.: Legea pentru modificarea armelor ţării din 11/23 martie 1872 nu a schimbat aceste prevederiVelcu, p. 81, doar modelul stemei, fiind adoptat proiectul propus de Ştefan D. GrecianuCernovodeanu, p. 161. Pavilionul princiar/regal Potrivit legilor din 1867 şi 1872, pavilionul princiar (mai târziu regal) era identic cu cel al armatei, purtând în centru stema ţăriiMoisil, p. 84.. Totuşi, la confecţionarea acestora s-a adoptat un model puţin diferit, dându-se culorii galbene o lăţime dublă faţă de cele roşie şi albastră şi adoptându-se o proporţie a pânzei de 1:1. La colţurile pavilionului s-a cusut câte o coroană regală de argint. Pavilionul principelui moştenitor era identic, însă fără a avea coroanele de la colţuriMoisil, p. 84. Un album de la sfârşitul secolului al XIX-leaHendrik Jacobus Vinkhuijzen, ''Colecţie de uniforme militare, 1881 - 1895 şi numărul din octombrie 1917 al revistei „National Geographic”National Geographic, XXXII, nr. 4 din octombrie 1917, p. 358 prezintă pavilioanele ca având o proporţie a benzilor de 1:3:1. Image:Royal standard of Romania (King, 1881 model).svg|Pavilionul regelui Image:Royal standard of Romania (Crown prince, 1881 model).svg|Pavilionul principelui moştenitor Drapelul de luptă thumb|right|200px|Drapelul Gărzii Civice din Focşani [of the Romanian Army, 1882 model.png|thumb|right|200px|Drapel de luptă, model 1882. Detaliu color [http://www.muzeulmilitar.ro/colectii/44/04.4a%20mare.jpg aici şi aici]] thumb|right|200px|Drapelul pazei de coastă Imediat după detronarea lui Alexandru Ioan Cuza, drapelele de luptă ale unităţilor militare au fost schimbate cu unele noi, model 1866, pe stindard apărând în loc de stemă numele companiei. Acvila va fi păstrată, totuşi, în vârful hampelorMănescu, p. 34Popescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.. Este de precizat însă că drapelele distribuite Gărzii Civice, reînfiinţată în martie 1866, prezentau un model diferit; anume culorile erau dispuse vertical, pe pânză se găsea stema oraşului şi nu a ţării, iar acvila din vârful lăncii avea dimensiuni mai mari şi purta pe piept ecusonul Principatelor Unite.Mănescu, p. 34.. P. V. Năsturel le clasează ca fiind drapele model 1867 şi le descrie amănunţitNăsturel, p. 1047-1049.: dimensiunea pânzei era de 114 cm lungime şi 95 cm lăţime (deci proporţie de 5:6) şi avea pictată în centru stema oraşului respectiv, timbrată cu o coroană murală de aur. În colţuri, încadrat de ghirlande de lauri, era brodat numărul legiunii cu cifre romane. Pânza este tivită cu franjuri aurii şi are în colţurile libere ciucuri din acelaşi material. Acvila din vârful hampei are zborul jos, este încoronată princiar şi poartă la dextra sceptrul iar la senestra sabia, toate din aur. Pe pieptul acvilei se regăseşte un scut tăiat, cu acvila Munteniei în cartierul prim şi capul de bour al Moldovei în cartierul secund. Peste sabie şi sceptru trece o panglică pe care scrie deviza „Honor et Patria”. Pe 11 septembrie 1867 aceste drapele au fost înmânate Gărzilor Civice în cadru solemn, de către prinţul Carol INăsturel, p. 1049.. În 1873Năsturel, p. 1368 se va hotărî înlocuirea drapelelor militare model 1866 cu altele model 1872, care să corespundă legii pentru modificarea armelor ţării din 1872Velcu, p. 81. Din punct de vedere al designului, acestea se împart în mai multe generaţii. Drapelele confecţionate în 1873 (24 drapele şi 10 stindarde), din care, la 1900, se mai păstra doar unul, acel al Pompierilor, erau de formă pătrată cu latura de 150 cm. În centrul ei era pictată, pe un fundal vişiniu înconjurat cu o ghirlandă închisă din lauri argintii, stema mijlocie a ţării. În colţuri se regăsea cifrul prinţului Carol, încadrat de o coroană de lauri, iar hampa drapelului se termina cu acvila de metal purtând deviza „Onóre şi Patria” precum şi numărul şi numele unităţiiPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.. Drapelele cavaleriei aveau pânza de dimensiuni mai reduse (45 cm), iar elementele decorative erau brodate cu fir, şi nu pictate. Toate aceste însemne au fost împărţite unităţilor la 14 octombrie 1874, pe câmpul de la BăneasaPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.Pălănceanu, p. 149.. Drapelele confecţionate între 1877 şi 1882 Diferă cu puţin faţă de cele precedente. Doar 10 unităţi create după 1874 au primit acest model, la cartierul general de la Poiana, pe 17 iulie 1877. Cu acest prilej, domnitorul Carol le-a adresat ostaşilor următoarele cuvintePălănceanu, p. 150.: Aceste două categorii de drapele au fost schimbate cu altele noi în 1902, cu prilejul împlinirii a 25 de ani de la Războiul de IndependenţăPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.. Drapelele confecţionate între 1882 şi 1897 se deosebesc faţă de precedentele prin mici detalii. Pânza drapelului era pătrată, cu latura de 156 cm; cravata era realizată din fir tricolor, având ciucuri. Leii susţinători aveau de data aceasta dinţi şi unghii de aur, iar eşarfa cu deviza ţării nu mai era căptuşită cu roşu. În centrul scutului, armele casei de Hohenzollern erau înconjurate cu o bordură de aurNăsturel, p. 1368 - 1369.. Aceste trei generaţii au fost realizate de către statul român la casa Collani et Comp. din Berlin. În 1896 ministrul de război Anton Berindei, observând că „modul cum drapelele sunt lucrate şi materialele întrebuinţate lasă de dorit, căci pânza lor se taie şi se rupe”, adresează un ordin generalului Ioan Argetoianu, preşedintele comisiei mixte şi inspector general al geniului: „am onoarea a vă ruga să luaţi dispoziţiuni ca comisiunea ce prezidaţi să facă o descriere detaliată asupra drapelelor şi stindardelor existente, asupra materialelor din care trebuiesc confecţionate, dimensiuni, etc. În lucrările de făcut se va avea în vedere şi legea din 8 martie 1872 ... prin care se hotărăşte marca şi drapelul ţării”Năsturel, p. 1370; citează ordinul Nr. 9179 din 17 decembrie 1896.. Astfel, începând cu drapelele model 1897, ele vor avea proporţia 2:3, în mijloc va apărea stema întreagă a ţării (cu modificările de după 1881), iar ghirlanda care o înconjoară va fi uneori deschisă. Drapelele unităţilor care au participat în Primul Război Mondial au fost înmânate în majoritate în anul 1902 sau în perioada 1908-1916, şi au fost utilizate până în 1929 când au fost transferate la Muzeul MilitarPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.. Acestea sunt asemănătoare ca design celor model 1897, cu menţiunea că, după decesul regelui Carol (10 octombrie 1914), la colţuri a apărut monograma regelui Ferdinand. Dimensiunea flamurilor variază între 90 × 65 cm şi 115 × 73 cm. În paralel cu drapelul de luptă, prin Înaltele decrete nr. 355 din februarie 1871Publicat în Monitorul Oastei, XII, nr. 8 din februarie 1871, p. 195. şi nr. 1467 din 21 august 1873Publicat în Monitorul Oastei, XIV, nr. 27 din 21 septembrie 1873, p. 637. au fost stabilite jaloane pentru fiecare corp de infanterie, precum şi modelul fanioanelor de batalion. Acestea din urmă ţineau locul drapelului de luptă, acolo unde era necesar (exista un singur drapel la fiecare regiment), şi reprezentau tricolorul cu benzi verticale, potrivit legilor din 1867 şi 1872 privitoare la armele României. Un drapel a fost instituit şi pentru paza de coastă a României. Potrivit ediţiei amintite a revistei „National Geographic”National Geographic, XXXII, nr. 4 din octombrie 1917, p. 358, acesta era identic drapelului românesc, pe fâşia galbenă regăsindu-se o ancoră albastră cu otgon, încoronată cu o coroană regală de argint. Tot în această perioadă s-au creat legi şi regulamente care să abordeze modalităţile de manipulare, pază şi salut ale drapelului de luptă. Astfel, prin Înaltul decret nr. 1451 din 18 august 1873Publicat în Monitorul Oastei, XIV, nr. 25 din 6 septembrie 1873, p. 583. se hotăra ca drapelul să fie purtat de către adjutantul subofiţer al regimentului, el fiind asistat de către ofiţerul port-drapel. De asemenea, se reglementa componenţa gărzii drapelului la infanterie. Aceasta era alcătuită din cinci sergenţi, dintre care doi în primul şir, flancând adjutantul subofiţer şi având în dreapta pe ofiţerul asistent, şi trei în al doilea şir, în spatele celor dintâi. „Regulamentul asupra exerciţiului şi manevrelor de infanterie” prevedea ca în timpul manevrelor militare drapelul (ori fanionul) să se afle în centrul batalionului al doilea dacă regimentul era compus din trei batalioane sau în centrul primului batalion dacă regimentul avea numai două. Port-drapelul, ales de către colonel, nu era integrat nici unei subdivizi a batalionului. Acelaşi regulament prevedea în cuprinsul său onorurile cuvenite drapelului, precum şi modalitatea de salut cu drapelul, cu precizarea că era destinat doar familiei domnitoare''Transilvania, foaia ASTRA'', p. 35 şi urm.. Image:Romanian Army Flag - 1897 used model.svg|Drapelul de luptă model 1897, cu cifrul regelui Carol I Image:Romanian Army Flag - 1914 used model.svg|Drapelul de luptă model 1914, cu cifrul regelui Ferdinand I. Image:Romanian royal flag.jpg|Un drapel de luptă model 1902 aflat la MNIR Image:Armele tarii.jpg|Planşă prezentând stema şi steagurile României, stabilite prin legea pentru modificarea armelor din 1872. Image:Prince Carol I handing over the flags of the Civic Guard.jpg|Prinţul Carol înmânând drapelele Gărzii Civice (11 septembrie 1867). În fundal se pot observa drapelele de luptă model 1866. Image:Grivita 1877.jpg|Maiorul Valter Mărăcineanu înalţă drapelul românesc pe reduta Griviţa (1877) Image:Plevna diorama 1.jpg|Cucerirea Plevnei, dioramă la Muzeul Militar din Bucureşti Image:Trecerea dunarii 1878.jpeg|Armata Română trece în Dobrogea (1878) Drapelele româneşti din Transilvania, Banat, Bucovina, Basarabia şi de peste graniţe thumb|right|250px|Aspect de la Marea Adunare Naţională de la Alba-Iulia În 1918, în Transilvania, Banat, Bucovina şi Basarabia s-a creat împrejurări favorabile manifestării deschise a năzuinţei românilor către unirea cu „Patria Mamă”. În Basarabia, la 2 decembrie 1917 s-a constituit Republica Democratică Moldovenească, urmând ca pe 24 ianuarie 1918 aceasta să-şi proclame independenţa. Heraldistul Paul Gore redactase în mai 1917 un studiu în limba rusă intitulat „Culorile naţionale ale românilor din Basarabia”, care îşi propunea să demonstreze că basarabenii trebuie să utilizeze în mod firesc tricolorul românescAndrieş-Tabac, p. 94.: Din această perspectivă, heraldistul Silviu Andrieş-Tabac îl consideră pe Gore drept autor moral al drapelului Republicii Democratice MoldoveneştiAndrieş-Tabac, p. 94.. Acesta era un tricolor albastru-galben-roşu, cu fâşiile plasate orizontal, având stema în centrul câmpului galben şi inscripţia „Republica Democratică Moldovenească şi Independentă” în centrul câmpului albastru. Drapelul Sfatului Ţării era asemănător, însă pe albastru era scris „Sfatul Ţării” iar stema, de dimensiuni mai mari, era plasată la mijloc, peste galben şi roşuAndrieş-Tabac, p. 93.. Drapelele de luptă ale republicii au fost confecţionate „cu câteva săptămâni înainte de 6 decembrie 1917, când s-a făcut parada ostaşilor moldoveni din Basarabia”. Acestea erau tot tricolore, având scris pe o parte, cu fir argintiu, regimentul, iar pe cealaltă, pe toată întinderea steagului, literele „R M”Andrieş-Tabac, p. 94-95.. În Transilvania, multe drapele româneşti au fost confecţionate în perspectiva Marii Adunări Naţionale de la Alba Iulia. Acestea reprezentau tricolorul albastru-galben-roşu dispus orizontal, ca amintire târziue a revoluţiei paşoptistePălănceanu, p. 142.. Imaginile surprinse atunci pe sticlă de către fotograful Samoilă Mârza arată o mulţime nesfârşită de oameni, deasupra cărora fâlfâie numeroase astfel de drapele, unele având înscrisă pe pânză şi o deviză. Muzeul Naţional de Istorie din Bucureşti deţine trei drapele ale participanţilor la adunare şi stema unui al patrulea, care a aparţinut gărzii naţionale din Alba Iulia. Primul tricolor are dimensiunea de 235 × 100 cm, iar fâşiile sale se termină fiecare la partea flotantă printr-un unghi cu vârful în afară. Hampa sa este din lemn vopsit în negru. Al doilea tricolor, cu dimensiunea de 130 × 75 cm mai păstrează doar fâşiile galben şi roşu, ambele terminate în unghi cu vârful în exterior. Al treilea drapel este confecţionat din lână şi are dimensiunea de 190 × 120 cm. Fâşiile de culoare se termină fiecare printr-un unghi ascuţit cu vârful în afară, de care este cusut câte un ciucure în culoarea respectivă. Hampa are drept cravată o panglică tricoloră având la fiecare capăt câte un ciucurePălănceanu, p. 142-143.. În zilele noastre, Românii de peste graniţele României sau Republicii Moldova folosesc, în general, drapelele şi stemele unuia din aceste state, cu excepţia Românilor din Serbia şi a Aromânilor din Grecia : primii au adoptat ca stemă o acvilă bicefală, ceilalţi un drapel alb întretăiat de opt linii drepte albastre, şi de un cerc albastru în centruSurse pt. Rep. Moldovenească : Andrieş-Tabac ; pt. Transilvania : Pălănceanu ; pt. Serbia : Comunitatea Românilor din Serbia ; pt. Aromânii din Grecia : Asterios Koukoudis http://www.vlachs.gr/. Image:Flag of the Moldavian Democratic Republic.svg|Drapelul Republicii Democratice Moldoveneşti Image:Flag of Sfatul Tarii.svg|Drapelul Sfatului Ţării Image:Military Colors of the Moldavian Democratic Republic.svg|Drapelul de luptă al Republicii Democratice Moldoveneşti Image:Flag of Grand National Assembly from Alba Iulia (2).svg|Unul dintre steagurile participante la Alba Iulia, în decembrie 1918. Image:StemaRomDinSerbia.jpg|Stema Românilor din Serbia. Image:AromanianFlag.gif|Drapelul Aromânilor din Grecia. - Drapelele României Mari - - După înfăptuirea României Mari, drapelul oficial va rămâne în continuare cel tricolor, cu fâşiile dispuse vertical şi fără stemă în centru. - - Pavilioanele regale - thumb|right|200px|Pavilionul Regelui, model Carol al II-lea - La 24 aprilie 1922Pavilioanele regale la www.fotw.net au fost adoptate noi modele ale pavilioanelor regale. - - Pavilionul regelui consta dintr-un drapel pătrat de culoare roşie-vişinie, bordat cu o fâşie galbenă cu colţi albaştri. Aceştia din urmă erau în număr de treisprezece pe fiecare latură, plus încă patru la colţuri. În mijlocul drapelului se afla stema cea mică a ţării, sub care era plasată crucea ordinului „Mihai Viteazul”. După venirea sa la putere, regele Carol al II-lea a plasat crucea pe toată suprafaţa pavilionului, „ca un simbol al regalităţii eroice”, peste ea aplicând stema cea mică a RomânieiMoisil, p. 84.. La venirea rămăşiţelor sale pământeşti în ţară, Carol al II-lea a avut sicriul acoperit cu acest pavilion. - - Pavilionul reginei era asemănător cu cel al regelui, acestuia lipsindu-i însă crucea ordinului. - - Pavilionul principelui moştenitor era de culoare albastru închis, având bordură roşie cu colţi galbeni, iar în mijloc stema cea mică a ţării. - - Pavilionul principilor regali se deosebea de cel al principelui moştenitor prin faptul că nu avea bordură. - - În 1940 a fost instituit şi pavilionul reginei mame, o dată cu reîntoarcerea Reginei Elena în ţară. Acesta se asemăna cu pavilionul reginei, însă nu avea bordură. - - Image:Pavilionul Reginei.jpg|Pavilionul Reginei - Image:Pavilionul Reginei mame.jpg|Pavilionul Reginei mame - Image:Pavilionul principelui mostenitor.jpg|Pavilionul principelui moştenitor - Image:Pavilionul principilor regali.jpg|Pavilionul principilor regali Steaguri şi pavilioane ale autorităţilor Albumele vexilologice contemporane (spre exemplu „Flaggenbuch”, ediţia 1939Flaggenbuch, 1939.) prezintă mai multe steaguri şi pavilioane ale autorităţilor româneşti din perioada interbelică. Astfel, drapelul ministrului de război consta dintr-un părtrat tricolor pe albastrul căruia se găsea litera „M” de culoare albă. Ceilalţi miniştri aveau un drapel asemănător, dar fără litera „M”. Geacul naveor româneşti era un pătrat galben bordat cu roşu în centrul căruia se găsea stema României Mari. Pavilionul căpitanilor de navă era compus din tricolorul ţării în mijocul căruia se afla o coroană regală. Pavilionul navelor pilot era reprezentat prin tricolorul ţării bordat cu alb. Dimensiunile drapelului erau de 3:6, iar grosimea bordurii de 2. Cu totul, proporţia pavilionului era de 10:13. Pavilionul poliţiei fluviale era un pătrat albastru în centrul căruia se afla litera albă „P”. Pavilionul serviciului poştal al S.M.R. era oarecum diferit faţă de celelalte. Flamura sa era albă, în proporţie de 4:5, cu partea flotantă terminată în unghi ascuţit înspre interior. În canton se afla tricolorul ţării, de formă pătrată, în centrul căruia era plasată o coroană regală. De tricolor atârna un şnur albastru care prindea un corn poştal de aur. Image:Flag of Romanian War minister (1939).svg|Pavilionul ministrului de război Image:Flag of Romanian Other Ministers (1939).svg|Pavilionul celorlalţi miniştri Image:Navy Jack of Romania (1921).svg|Geacul navelor Marinei Militare Image:Flag of a Romanian naval officer as the captain of a merchant ship (1939).svg|Pavilionul căpitanului de navă comercială Image:Flag_of_Romanian_Pilot.svg|Pavilionul navelor pilot Image:Flag of Romanian River police (1939).svg|Pavilionul poliţiei fluviale Image:Postal Flag of the Romanian Maritime Service (1939).svg|Pavilionul poştal al S.M.R. Drapelele de luptă Drapelele militare erau tricolore şi aveau pictată în centru stema României Mari. În colţuri se găseau monogramele aurite ale regilor Ferdinand I, Carol al II-lea (2 modele) sau Mihai I (2 modele), încoronate şi înconjurate cu o coroană de frunze de stejar din aur. Hampa drapelelor avea în vârf o acvilă de metal cu zbor jos, încoronată şi purtând în cioc o cruce. Image:Romanian Army Flag - 1921 used model.svg|Modelul Ferdinand I Image:Romanian Army Flag - 1930 used model.svg|Modelul Carol al II-lea Image:Romanian Army Flag - 1940 used model.svg|Modelul Mihai I Image:Romanian Army flag (WWII, Ferdinand I model).png|Modelul Ferdinand I în Al Doilea Război Mondial Image:Romanian Army flag (WWII, Carol II model).png|Modelul Carol al II-lea în Al Doilea Război Mondial Image:Romanian Army flag (WWII, Mihai I model).png|Modelul Mihai I în Al Doilea Război Mondial Mărcile navelor Mărcile amiralilor (inclusiv vice- sau contra-) indicate în amintitul album „Flaggenbuch”Flaggenbuch, 1939., aveau o formă pătrată şi prezentau tricolorul românesc. Şeful Statului Major al Forţelor Navale avea drept însemn specific pe fâşia albastră două stele albe şi două ancore albe încrucişate, aceste trei elemente fiind plasate unul sub altul. Pavilionul viceamiralului nu avea ancorele mai sus descrise, iar pavilionul contraamiralului prezenta pe fâşia albastră doar o stea. Pavilionul comandorilor şi căpitan-comandorilor de nave prezenta o fâşie roşie mai lungă, terminată în unghi ascuţit cu vârful în interior. Astfel, proporţia însemnului ajungea la circa 11:13. Locotenent-comandorii navelor aveau drept marcă un triunghi tricolor de proporţie 2:3. Image:Flag of Romanian Vice admiral as chief of navy (1939).svg|Viceamiral comandant al Marinei Image:Flag of Romanian Vice admiral (1939).svg|Viceamiral Image:Flag of Romanian Rear admiral (1939).svg|Contraamiral Image:Flag of Romanian Captain or Commander (1939).svg|Comandor şi căpitan-comandor Image:Flag of Romanian Lieutenant Commander (1939).svg|Locotenent-comandor Mărcile navelor în Al Doilea Război Mondial În preajma celui de-Al Doilea Război Mondial, mărcile navelor militare au fost schimbate. Noile mărci aveau un design specific, culoarea galbenă având formă de cruce cu braţe lărgite. Următoarele modele sunt indicate în albumul „Flaggenbuch”Flaggenbuch, 1939., ediţia 1939: Image:Flag of Romanian Air Transport and Marine Minister (WWII).svg|Ministrul Marinei şi Transportului Aerian Image:Flag of Romanian Under Secretary State Minister of the Navy (WWII).svg|Subsecretar de stat la Ministerul Marinei Image:Flag of Romanian Commander of the Navy as Vice Admiral (WWII).svg|Viceamiralul comandant al Marinei Image:Flag of Romanian Commander of the Navy as Rear Admiral (WWII).svg|Contraamiralul comandant al Marinei Image:Flag of Romanian Rear Admiral (WWII).svg|Contraamiral Image:Flag of Romanian Commodore as chief of flotilla-division (WWII).svg|Comandor şef al unei flotile Image:Flag of Romanian Commodore as Commander of a small unit (WWII).svg|Comandor comandant al unei unităţi mici Image:Flag of Romanian Seniority Pennant (WWII).svg|Comandant de grup Image:Flag of Romanian High State Officials (WWII).svg|Oficialităţi Image:Flag of Romanian Masthead Pennant (WWII).svg|Flamura navelor militare Drapelele Republicii Populare Române O dată cu instaurarea republicii, în România au fost interzise toate însemnele regatului, incluzând stemele şi steagurile tricolore care le purtau. Pe 9 ianuarie 1948 a fost emis Decretul nr. 3 privind fixarea atribuţiunilor Prezidiumului Republicii Populare RomâneDecret publicat în Monitorul Oficial, nr. 7 din 9 ianuarie 1948, p. 154.. Acesta prevedea, la articolul 7, ca noua stemă a republicii să fie „înfăţişată prin: un tractor, un grup de trei furnale pe câmpul unui soare care răsare, înconjurat de o înmănunchiere de spice de grâu, legate de o panglică având inscripţia Republica Populară Română şi iniţialele R. P. R. la capătul spicelor”. În continuare, articolul 8 se ocupa de drapelul ţării: „colorile Republicii Populare Române sunt: albastru, galben şi roşu, aşezate vertical, şi având în centrul câmpului galben Stema Republicii”. Potrivit Constituţiei Republicii Populare Române din 1948, articolul 101, „Drapelul Republicii Populare Române se compune din culorile: albastru, galben şi roşu, aşezate vertical. În mijloc este aşezată stema ţării”Constitutia Republicii Populare Române din 1948, publicată în „Monitorul Oficial”, partea I, nr. 87 bis din 13 aprilie 1948. Constituţia din 1952, la articolul 103, detalia puţin: „Drapelul Republicii Populare Române poartă culorile roşu, galben şi albastru, aşezate vertical cu albastrul lângă lancie. În mijloc este aşezată stema Republicii Populare Române”Constitutia Republicii Populare Române din 1952, publicată în „Buletinul Oficial al Marii Adunări Naţionale a Republicii Populare Române”, nr. 1 din 27 septembrie 1952. Nu erau menţionate nici nuanţele culorilor, nici proporţiile. Este de remarcat şi faptul că prin prevederile Constituţiei din 1952, în partea superioară a stemei republicii apare o stea roşie în cinci colţuri. Acest lucru se va reflecta şi asupra drapelelor şi pavilioanelor oficiale româneşti. Image:Flag of Romania (January-March 1948).svg|Drapelul RPR între ianuarie şi martie 1948. Image:Flag of Romania (1948-1952).svg|Drapelul RPR între 1948 şi 1952. Image:Flag of Romania (1952-1965).svg|Drapelul RPR între 1952 şi 1965. Image:Lešany, Vojenské muzeum, ARO (Rumunsko) II.JPG|Un ARO IMS purtând un drapel al RPR, model 1952 Drapelele de luptă. Pavilioane La 28 iulie 1950 Marea Adunare Naţională a emis Decretul nr. 189 pentru înfiinţarea drapelului de luptă al Forţelor Armate ale Republicii Populare Române, precum şi a pavilioanelor Forţelor Aeriene Militare şi Marinei MilitareDecret publicat în Buletinul Oficial, an II, nr. 66 din 2 august 1950, p. 763-767.. Articolul 2 definea drapelul de luptă al unităţilor astfel: „trei fâşii de mătase de culoare roşu, galben şi albastru, aşezate vertical, albastru, situat la hampa drapelului. Pe margini drapelul are franjuri din fir de metal galben, iar la colţurile exterioare câte un canaf din acelaşi fir. Pe faţa orientată dela hampă spre dreapta, la mijloc, este aplicată stema R. P. R. în culori naturale. Deasupra stemei, pe aceeaşi faţă, în linie arcuită, este scris cu litere de fir auriu: «Pentru Patria noastră». Sub stemă, pe aceeaşi faţă, în linie dreaptă, este scris cu litere din acelaşi fir: «Republica Populară Română». Pe cealaltă faţă şi la mijlocul drapelului, este aplicată emblema ce se poartă la uniformele ofiţerilor din Forţele Armate ale R. P. R. Sub emblemă este scris liniar, cu litere din fir auriu, denumirea unităţii. Hampa se termină cu un vârf în formă de ogivă, în interiorul căreia se găseşte o stea cu cinci colţuri, în centrul căreia sunt scrise iniţialele RPR.” În anexa legii erau precizate şi dimensiunile drapelului (100 cm lungime şi 60 cm lăţime), ale stemei şi emblemei (20 cm înălţime), ale franjurilor (5 cm lungime), ale hampei (250 cm lungime) şi ale ogivei din vârf (15 cm lungime şi 7 cm lăţime). Image:Battle flag of Romania (1950-1952, obverse).svg|Drapelul de luptă model 1950 (avers) Image:Battle_flag_of_Romania_(1950-1965,_reverse).svg|şi revers Image:Battle flag of Romania (1952-1965, obverse).svg|Drapelul de luptă model 1952 (avers) Image:Battle_flag_of_Romania_(1950-1965,_reverse).svg|şi revers La articolul 3 se descria pavilionul Forţelor Aeriene: „este reprezentat din mătase albastră de culoarea cerului. Pavilionul are forma dreptunghiulară, având aplicate pe ambele feţe câte 18 fâşii de mătase roşie în formă de raze. Pe margini, pavilionul are franjuri şi canafi la fel ca drapelul luptă. La mijlocul feţei orientate dela hampă spre dreapta este aplicată stema R. P. R., iar la mijlocul celeilalte feţe este aplicată emblema ce se poartă la uniformele ofiţerilor din Forţele Armate ale R. P. R. Stema R. P. R., emblema şi inscripţiile sunt identice cu cele ale drapelului luptă”. În anexă erau precizate dimensiunile pavilionului şi ale elementelor decorative, identice cu cele ale drapelului de luptă. Unghiul la centrul steagului al unei raze era de 10 grade. De asemenea, se preciza nuanţa culorii albastru, anume „albastru fier”. Image:Flag of Air Force of Romania (1950-1952, obverse).svg|Drapelul Forţelor Aeriene model 1950 (avers) Image:Flag of Air Force of Romania (1950-1965, reverse).svg|şi revers Image:Flag of Air Force of Romania (1952-1965, obverse).svg|Drapelul Forţelor Aeriene model 1952 (avers) Image:Flag of Air Force of Romania (1950-1965, reverse).svg|şi revers Pavilionul Marinei Militare era descris la articolul 4 astfel: „reprezentat prin două bucăţi de mătase de culoare albă şi albastru, în formă dreptunghiulară, aşezate orizontal, cea albastră, în partea de jos, având o lăţime de 20 cm, iar cea albă, în partea de sus şi având o lăţime de 40 cm. La mijlocul suprafeţei albe de pe faţa orientată dela hampă spre dreapta, este aplicată stema R. P. R., în culori naturale, iar pe faţa cealaltă, tot la mijlocul suprafeţei albe, este aplicată emblema ce se poartă la uniformele ofiţerilor din Forţele Armate ale R. P. R. Stema, emblema, inscripţiile, franjurile şi canafii sunt la fel ca cele ale drapelului luptă”. În anexă erau precizate dimensiunile drapelului (tot 100 × 60 cm) şi ale stemei (tot 20 cm înălţime), precum şi distanţa acesteia faţă de marginile fâşiei albe (11 cm în partea superioară şi 9 cm în partea inferioară). Textul „Pentru Patria noastră” se regăsea pe fâşia albă, deasupra stemei, iar „Republica Populară Română” şi denumirea unităţii erau trecute la mijlocul fâşiei albastre. Image:Flag of Naval Force of Romania (1950-1951, obverse).svg|Drapelul Marinei Militare model 1950 (avers) Image:Flag of Naval Force of Romania (1950-1965, reverse).svg|şi revers Image:Flag of terrestrial units of the Naval Force of Romania (1952-1965, obverse).svg|Drapelul unităţilor de uscat ale Marinei Militare model 1952 (avers) Image:Flag of Naval Force of Romania (1950-1965, reverse).svg|şi revers Prin Decretul nr. 190 din 1950, publicat în acelaşi număr al „Buletinului Oficial”''Buletinul Oficial'', an II, nr. 66 din 2 august 1950, p. 768-769., era stabilit şi aspectul emblemei soldaţilor, ofiţerilor şi generalilor din Armată. Emblema ofiţerilor se compunea dintr-o stea cu cinci raze din email roşu, de 34 cm în diametru, în centrul căreia erau poziţionate două cercuri: primul, cu raza de 15 cm, era din email galben şi atingea unghiurile interioare ale stelei, iar cel de-al doilea, cu raza de 11 cm, era din email albastru şi purta în centru iniţialele aurii „R. P. R.”. Un an mai târziu, pavilionul Marinei Militare a fost schimbat prin Decretul nr. 124 din 20 iulie 1951 pentru modificarea art. 4 din Decretul nr. 189Decret publicat în Buletinul Oficial, an III, nr. 82 din 28 iulie 1951.. Noua reglementare stabilea trei însemne separate: drapelul unităţilor de uscat ale Marinei Militare, pavilionul navelor Marinei Militare şi pavilionul navelor de grăniceri. Drapelul unităţilor de uscat ale Marinei Militare erau reprezentate prin „două bucăţi de mătase de culoare albă şi albastră, în formă dreptunghiulară, aşezate orizontal, cea albastră în partea de jos a drapelului, iar cea albă în partea de sus. La mijlocul suprafeţei albe de pe faţa orientată dela hampă spre dreapta, este aplicată stema Republicii Populare Române, în culori naturale, iar pe faţa cealaltă, tot la mijlocul suprafeţei albe, este aplicată emblema ce se poartă la uniformele ofiţerilor din Forţele Armate ale Republicii Populare Române. Stema, emblema, inscripţiile, franjurile şi canafii sunt la fel ca cele ale drapelului luptă descris la articolul 2 decretul nr. 189 din 1950”. Potrivit anexei acestui decret, dimensiunile drapelului erau de 100 × 60 cm, lăţimea fâşiei albastre era de 20 cm iar a celei albe de 40 cm, stema avea 20 cm înălţime iar distanţa acesteia faţă de marginile fâşiei albe erau de 11 cm în partea superioară şi 9 cm în partea inferioară. Pavilionul navelor Marinei Militare constau dintr-o „bucată de pânză de astar în formă dreptunghiulară, având imprimate pe ambele feţe culorile alb şi albastru, în două fâşii aşezate orizontal, cea albastră în partea de jos a pavilionului. La mijlocul suprafeţei albe de pe ambele feţe este aplicată stema Republicii Populare Române, în culori naturale. Pavilionul nu are franjuri sau canafi şi este prevăzut cu saule şi dispozitiv pentru ridicarea la bastonul dela pupă sau la catarg.” Pavilionul navelor de grăniceri se deosebea faţă de cel al navelor Marinei Militare doar prin culoarea fâşiei din partea inferioară, anume verde grăniceresc. Anexa legii stabilea doar nişte proporţii ale diferitelor elemente ale pavilionului, dimensiunile efective urmând a fi stabilite de către Ministerul Forţelor Armate şi Ministerul Afacerilor Interne în funcţie de mărimea navei şi locul unde se arborează acesta. Aşadar, lăţimea drapelului reprezenta 0,6 din lungime, fiind divizată astfel: 1/3 fâşia colorată şi 2/3 fâşia albă. Stema avea o înălţime de 1/3 din lăţimea drapelului, fiind poziţionată la 1/6 din aceeaşi lăţime faţă de marginile fâşiei albe. Este de remarcat faptul că din 1953 până în 1964, datorită reformei ortografice, pe steaguri a fost înscris numele ţării cu „î”. Decretul nr. 93 din 17 aprilie 1954 pentru modificarea art. 4 din Decretul nr. 189Decret publicat în Buletinul Oficial, nr. 18 din 17 aprilie 1954. înfiinţează noi însemne vexilologice: pavilionul navelor auxiliare ale Marinei Militare (însemnul anterior fiind folosit în continuare doar pentru navele de luptă) şi flamurile navelor de luptă ale Marinei Militare, ale navelor auxiliare ale Marinei Militare şi ale navelor grănicereşti. Pavilionul navelor auxiliare ale Marinei Militare erau reprezentate printr-o „pânză de astar, în formă dreptunghiulară de culoare albastră. În colţul de sus în partea unde se prinde la saulă, are imprimat pe ambele feţe culorile alb şi albastru deschis, în două fâşii orizontale, cea albă în partea de sus. La mijlocul suprafeţei albe, pe ambele feţe, este aplicată stema Republicii Populare Române, în culori naturale”. Proporţiile acestui pavilion erau indicate în anexă. Lăţimea reprezenta 0,6 din lungime; zona din colţul stânga sus al pavilionului era similară în proporţiile elementelor constructive cu pavilionul navelor de luptă, iar dimensiunile acesteia erau 0,5 din lungime şi 0,3 din lăţime. Image:Flag of ships of the Naval Force of Romania (1952-1965).svg|Pavilionul navelor de luptă ale Marinei Militare Image:Flag of Coast Guard of Romania (1952-1965).svg|Pavilionul navelor de grăniceri Image:Flag of auxiliary ships of the Naval Force of Romania (1954-1965).svg|Pavilionul navelor auxiliare ale Marinei Militare Flamura navelor Marinei Militare şi a navelor grănicereşti erau reprezentate printr-o „pânză de astar, în formă dreptunghiulară, de culoare roşie la navele de luptă ale Marinei Militare, de culoare albastră la navele auxiliare ale Marinei Militare şi de culoare verde la navele grănicereşti este de 0,6 din lungime. La capătul dinspre saulă are imprimat pe ambele feţe, în două fâşii orizontale, culorile alb şi albastru deschis la navele Marinei Militare sau alb verde la navele grănicereşti proporţie de 2/3 şi respectiv 1/3; lungimea zonei e de 0,075 din lungimea flamurei. În ambele cazuri culoarea albă va fi în partea de sus. La mijlocul suprafeţei albe de pe ambele feţe este aplicată stema Republicii Populare Române, în culori naturale înălţimea de 1/3 din lăţimea flamurei şi situată la 1/4 (sic!) şi 1/6 faţă de marginile zonei albe. La celălalt capăt, flamura este tăiată în forma unui unghi ascuţit cu vârful înăuntru tăieturii: 1,2 din lungimea zonei alb-color de lângă saulă. Flamura navelor este prevăzută cu saulă şi dispozitiv, pentru ridicarea la mărul arborelui mare”. Proporţiile elementelor constitutive ale flamurii erau indicate în anexă, dimensiunile efective urmând a fi stabilite de către Ministerul Forţelor Armate şi Ministerul Afacerilor Interne. Image:Masthead pennant of battle ships of Romania (1954-1965).svg|Flamura navelor de luptă ale Marinei Militare Image:Masthead pennant of Coast Guard of Romania (1954-1965).svg|Flamura navelor grănicereşti Image:Masthead pennant of auxiliary ships of Romania (1954-1965).svg|Flamura navelor auxiliare ale Marinei Militare Drapelele Republicii Socialiste România thumb|right|250px|Drapelul de stat al R.S.R. Constituţia Republicii Socialiste România, adoptată în 1965, prevedea la articolul 118 următoarele: „Drapelul Republicii Socialiste România poartă culorile roşu, galben şi albastru, aşezate vertical, cu albastrul lângă lance. În mijloc este aşezată stema Republicii Socialiste România”Constitutia Republicii Socialiste România, publicată în „Buletinul Oficial al R.S.R.”, nr. 1 din 21 august 1965. Prin Decretul nr. 972 din 5 noiembrie 1968 privind însemnele Republicii Socialiste RomâniaDecret publicat în Buletinul Oficial al R.S.R., nr. 141 din 5 noiembrie 1968. erau stabilite în detaliu stema, sigiliul, drapelul şi imnul de stat al republicii. Expunerea de motive alăturată preciza faptul că, în lipsa unor reglementări corespunzătoare, „au apărut interpretări greşite ale acestora constituţionale, folosiri incorecte sau neunitare ale însemnelor statului”. Capitolul IV al decretului este dedicat în întregime descrierii drapelului şi protocolului de utilizare al acestuia. Astfel, drapelul este definit ca având proporţia de 2:3, cu fâşiile colorate de dimensiuni egale. Culorile reglementare se aflau tipărite în anexă, nefiind denumite expres. Stema era plasată în centru şi avea o înălţime egală cu 2/5 din lăţimea drapelului. În continuare era prevăzut că în cazul pavoazării proporţiile drapelului puteau diferi, însă stema trebuia plasată mereu în mijloc, vertical. Articolele 13-21 se ocupau expres şi exhaustiv de protocolul steagului, descriind: locurile de arborare permanentă şi temporară (art. 13), regimul de arborare în afara graniţelor ţării (art. 14) şi în cazul unor manifestări ale organizaţiilor socialiste (art. 15), condiţiile de coborâre în bernă (art. 16, 17 şi 18, iar la art. 20 excepţiile de la regulă), condiţiile şi modalitatea de înfăşurare a sicrielor în drapel (art. 19), precum şi locul drapelului românesc în cazul în care este afişat alături de unul sau mai multe drapele străine (art. 21). Pavilionul preşedintelui şi al primului-ministru. Steaguri ale autorităţilor Pavilionul preşedintelui (iniţial al Consiliului de Stat al) RSR şi cel al primului ministru era reprezentat prin tricolorul românesc de formă pătrată, cu fimbriaţie şi bordură roşie, peste care este aplicată stema RSR (înălţimea ei: 2/3 din înălţimea tricolorului). Pavilionul este tivit cu franjuri din fir de aur, iar la colţuri prezintă ciucuri din acelaşi material. Drapelul ministrului forţelor armate ale RSR era reprezentat printr-o flamură albă cu proporţia de 1:2. În primul sfert al acesteia se regăsea drapelul RSR, iar în jumătatea flotantă două stele roşie cu cinci raze, suprapuse. Drapelul celorlalţi miniştri era similar, dar prezenta o singură stea, în centrul jumătăţii flotante. Image:Flag of Chairman of Councils of State and of Ministers of Romania.svg|Drapelul prezidenţial Image:Standard of the Minister of Defense of Romania (1965-1989).svg|Drapelul ministrului apărării Image:Standard of a Minister of Romania (1965-1989).svg|Drapelul celorlalţi miniştri Drapelele de luptă. Pavilioane Drapelele de luptă şi pavilioanele stabilite în timpul Republicii Populare Române au fost modificate sau total schimbate prin Decretul nr. 106 din 24 decembrie 1966 privind reglementarea acordării drapelului de luptă al unităţilor şi marilor unităţi de toate armele, modificarea înfăţişării pavilioanelor şi flamurilor navelor marinei militare şi navelor grănicereşti, înfiinţarea mărcii distinctive şi mărcilor de comandament la navele marinei militare şi navele grănicereşti, a geacului pentru navele marinei militare şi a pavilionului distinctiv pentru navele grănicereştiDecret publicat în „Buletinul Oficial”, nr. 82 din 24 decembrie 1966.. În expunerea de motive ataşată, se menţiona că vechile reglementări nu mai erau corespunzătoare, în principal din următoarele motive: * drapelele de luptă ale unităţilor de uscat ale marinei militare nu sunt reprezentate prin culorile drapelului de stat, ci numai prin culorile alb şi albastru; * pavilioanele şi flamurile navelor marinei militare şi navelor grănicereşti nu sunt reprezentate prin culorile drapelului de stat şi astfel — chiar la distanţe mici — navele româneşti pot fi uşor confundate cu cele ale altor state; * pavilionul forţelor aeriene militare nu mai este necesar, întrucât nu este în concordanţă cu noua organizare a aviaţiei militare. Articolul 2 al Decretului prevedea că „Drapelul luptă se acordă de către Consiliul de Stat al Republicii Socialiste România atât unităţilor şi marilor unităţi de toate armele din Ministerul Forţelor Armate, cât şi unităţilor din Ministerul Afacerilor Interne, la înfiinţarea acestora. Acordarea drapelului se face, după caz, la propunerea ministrului forţelor armate sau a ministrului afacerilor interne. Înmânarea drapelului se face în numele Consiliului de Stat al Republicii Socialiste România de către un reprezentant al forţelor armate, respectiv al ministrului afacerilor interne.” Primul alineat al acestui articol a fost modificat în cadrul Decretului nr. 150 din 19 iunie 1974 privind modificarea unor legi şi decreteDecret publicat în Buletinul Oficial nr. 83 din 19 iunie 1974. astfel: „drapelul se acordă prin decret prezidenţial atât unităţilor şi marilor unităţi de toate armele din Ministerul Apărării Naţionale, cât şi unităţilor din Ministerul de Interne, la înfiinţarea acestora.” Image:Battle flag of Romania (1966-1989, obverse).svg|Drapelul de luptă al RSR (avers) Image:Battle flag of Romania (1966-1989, reverse).svg|şi revers Image:Steag de Luptã RSR.jpg|Fotografie care surprinde şi hampa cu ogiva din vârf Pavilioanele navelor marinei militare şi ale navelor grănicereşti erau reprezentate prin drapelul de luptă al unităţilor respective. Flamura era însemnul prin care se făcea cunoscut faptul că nava este armată şi comandată de un ofiţer de marină. Era constituită dintr-o „pânză de astar, de forma unui triunghi isoscel, având baza spre dispozitivul de prindere şi imprimate pe ambele feţe culorile drapelului şi stema Republicii Socialiste România.” Geacul era reprezentat „printr-o pânză de astar de formă pătrată, având imprimate pe ambele feţe culorile drapelului şi stema Republicii Socialiste România. Pe culoarea albastră sunt aplicate două ancore încrucişate de culoare albă având aceeaşi mărime ca stema.” Pavilionul distinctiv pentru navele grănicereşti era reprezentat „printr-o pânză de astar, de culoare albă, de formă dreptunghiulară, având jumătatea dinspre dispozitivul de prindere de culoare verde pe care este aplicată o ancoră de culoare albă”. Image:Masthead pennant of Romania (1966-1989).svg|Flamura navelor Image:Naval jack of Romania (1966-1989).svg|Geacul navelor Image:Flag of Coast Guard of Romania (1966-1989).svg|Pavilionul navelor grănicereşti Dimensiunile acestor însemne, precum şi modul de folosire al acestora urmau să fie stabilite de către Ministerul Forţelor Armate, prin regulament. Prin Decretul nr. 90 din 27 aprilie 1977 privind instituirea drapelului de luptă al gărzilor patriotice şi reglementarea acordării acestuiaDecret publicat în „Buletinul Oficial” nr. 36 din 27 aprilie 1977. se crea un însem special pentru unităţile Gărzilor Patriotice. Acesta era similar drapelelor de luptă ale unităţilor militare, cu excepţia inscripţiilor de pe faţa a doua a drapelului: „Gărzile patriotice” — în linie arcuită, deasupra stemei — şi unitatea administrativă în care se găsea gruparea (municipiul sau judeţul) — în linie dreaptă, sub stemă. Dimensiunile erau indicate în anexă: pânza avea 100 cm lungime şi 66 lăţime, înălţimea scrisului era de 6 cm, franjurii erau lungi de 5 cm, hampa avea 240 cm lungime şi 4 cm în diametru, iar ogiva din vârful hampei era înaltă de 15 cm. Potrivit Decretului, drapelul se acorda unităţii de către comandanţii gărzilor patriotice judeţene ori din municipiului Bucureşti, sau de către reprezentanţi ai Statului major al gărzilor patriotice de la Comitetul Central al Partidului Comunist Român, în urma unui decret prezidenţial în acest sens. Puteau primi drapel Gărzile patriotice care s-au distins în activităţi de pregătire pentru apărarea patriei şi care întruneau minim 2000 de luptători. Image:Flag of Patriotic Guards of Romania (1977-1989, obverse).svg|Drapelul gărzilor patriotice (avers) Image:Flag of Patriotic Guards of Romania (1977-1989, reverse).svg|şi revers Mărcile navelor Decretul nr. 1016 din 1966 creează cadrul legal pentru înfiinţarea mărcilor distinctive şi a mărcilor de comandament, care se arborează pe navele marinei militare şi cele grănicereşti, potrivit Regulamentului serviciului la bord. Marca distinctivă se arborează atunci când pe navă „se află în vizită oficială secretarul general al Comitetului Central al Partidului Comunist Român, preşedintele Consiliului de Stat al Republicii Socialiste România sau preşedintele Consiliului de Miniştri al Republicii Socialiste România”. Marca de comandant se arbora în situaţii similare pentru: „ministrul forţelor armate ale Repubicii Socialiste România, comandantul marinei militare, comandantul marii unităţi de nave sau comandantul unei grupări de nave constituită temporar”. Forma, culorile şi dimensiunile mărcilor urmau să fie stabilite prin regulament. Drapelul Revoluţiei din Decembrie 1989 Încă din 17 decembrie 1989, în timpul Revoluţiei de la Timişoara, stema Republicii Socialiste România a fost îndepărtată de pe drapele, fiind privită ca însemn al regimului dictatorial al lui Nicolae Ceauşescu. Acest lucru s-a realizat de cele mai multe ori prin tăierea sau ruperea zonei centrale a fâşiei galbene, de unde şi sintagma „drapel cu gaură”. Decretul-Lege nr. 2 din 27 decembrie 1989 privind constituirea, organizarea şi funcţionarea Consiliului Frontului Salvării Naţionale şi a consiliilor teritoriale ale Frontului Salvării Naţionale[http://www.pndro.ro/pdf/1989.pdf Decret-Lege publicat în Monitorul Oficial nr. 4 din 27 decembrie 1989.] prevedea la articolul 1, între altele, faptul că „drapelul ţării este tricolorul tradiţional al României, având culorile aşezate vertical, în următoarea ordine, pornind de la lance: albastru, galben, roşu.” Image:Romania flag 1989 revolution.svg|Drapelul cu gaură al Revoluţiei. Image:RomanianFlag-withHole.jpg|Model real al acestui drapel. Image:Empty Romanian Flags.jpg|Drapele cu gaură la Muzeul Militar din Bucureşti. Depozitarea, restaurarea şi conservarea drapelelor vechi În secolul al XIX-lea, după înfiinţarea armatei moderne în cele două principate române dunărene, vechile drapele militare şi cele domneşti au fost depuse la Arsenalul Armatei. În 1919 toate acestea au fost transferate la Muzeul Militar Naţional. Este de menţionat că, în paralel, drapelele care au participat la Războiul de Independenţă au fost schimbate în 1902 şi păstrate până în 1928-1929 în sala tronului din Palatul Regal. După această dată au trecut în patrimoniul Muzeului Militar. În 1971 un lot important de vechi drapele a trecut în patrimoniul Muzeului Naţional de Istorie. În 1966, la Muzeul Militar Central se găseau 1075 drapele româneşti şi străine, dintre care 949 originale, cu hampă, vârf şi pânză, 42 de copii şi reconstituiri şi 84 la care se mai păstrează doar hampa şi vârful. Împreună cu alte categorii de drapele, stindarde, pavilioane, fanioane, eşarfe şi cravate, colecţia se ridica la 1248 obiectePopescu, Căzănişteanu, 136.. Astăzi colecţia de drapele şi stindarde a muzeului numără 10.826 de exponateMuzeul Militar Naţional. Majoritatea drapelelor vechi au flamura deteriorată (uneori lipseşte aproape în totalitate), sau sfâşiată de gloanţe ori săbiiPălănceanu, p. 150.. Măsurile de întreţinere luate de către experţii din muzee cuprind: introducerea şi coaserea în tul dublu a majorităţii drapelelor (încă din anii 1930), spălarea prin metode speciale a unor drapele îmbâcsite de praf, acoperirea drapelelor cu huse de culoare închisă pentru evita pătrunderea luminii în ţesături, înlocuirea exemplarelor deteriorate grav cu copii, fotografierea drapelelor spre a se evita manipularea lor repetată, controlarea condiţiilor climatice din depozite şi sălile de expoziţiiPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 141, n. 42.. Anumite drapele sunt supuse şi operaţiunilor de restaurare. Fapte de eroism sub drapel thumb|right|250px|Cucerirea redutei Griviţa. Litografie de [[Carol Popp de Szathmary]] În timpul Războiului de Independenţă din 1877-78, eroismul ostaşilor români a fost stimulat permanent de drapelul românescPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.. În atacul din 30 august 1877, căpitanul Nicolae Valter Mărăcineanu a căzut la datorie în timp ce înfigea pe parapetul redutei Griviţa drapelul Regimentului 8 linie. Ostaşii Regimentului 3 călăraşi au pătruns între primii în Plevna, trecând înot apa Vidului, cu drapelul în fruntePopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.. În urma faptelor de vitejie, într-o ceremonie solemnă desfăşurată la 8 octombrie 1878 au fost decorate drapelele de luptă. Unităţile participante la asediul Griviţei (Regimentul 6 infanterie de linie, Regimentele 6, 10, 13 şi 14 dorobanţi), care au luptat la Plevna (Regimentul 6 infanterie de linie, Regimentele 6 şi 14 dorobanţi, Batalionul 2 şi 4 vânători, Regimentele 3 şi 7 călăraşi), la Smârdan şi Vidin (Regimentul 6 infanterie de linie, Regimentul 3 artilerie) au primit Crucea Trecerii Dunării. Regimentul 13 dorobanţi a mai primit ordinul Steaua României, alături de alte 3 Regimente, iar Batalionului 2 vânători a primit Marea Cruce a ordinului Steaua României. Au mai fost decorate, între altele, Regimentului 9 dorobanţi şi Regimentele 4 şi 6 infanterie de linie. Drapelul Regimentului 6 infanterie de linie a mai primit la Galaţi, din partea principelui Milan Obrenovici al IV-lea al Serbiei, medalia Bravura Militară (23 septembrie 1879)Pălănceanu, p. 151.Popescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 140.. Şi în Primul Război Mondial au avut loc jertfe pentru apărarea drapelului de luptă, ca simbol al datoriei de apărare a pământului ţării şi al onoarei militare. Garda drapelului din Regimentul 83 infanterie „Neagoe Basarab” a înfruntat în octombrie 1916 o patrulă călare a armatei germane. Deşi i s-a retezat o mână, port-drapelul regimentului a rămas la locul luptei până în momentul în care ceilalţi soldaţi au sărit în ajutor şi au salvat drapelul. O lună mai târziu, Regimentul 1 infanterie „Dolj” s-a aflat într-o situaţie critică din cauza căreia s-a decis îngroparea drapelului în curtea unui ţăran din Izbiceni. El a fost recuperat după eliberarea României de sub ocupaţie străină, în toamna lui 1918. Regimentul 1 grăniceri s-a aflat la rândul său într-un moment dificil, cu prilejul luptelor din defileul Oltului. Atunci, comandantul unităţii a hotărât îngroparea pajurei, iar flamura a fost înfăşurată în jurul corpului unui grănicer care s-a strecurat prin învălmăşeală. Steagul a fost repus pe hampă în Moldova şi a participat la campaniile din 1917. A fost decorat la sfârşitul războiului cu ordinul Mihai Viteazul, Crucea comemorativă a războiului 1916-1918 şi medalia VictoriaPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 141.. Multe alte drapele de luptă au fost decorate la terminarea războiului. Pentru a da numai câteva exemple, Regimentul 1 artilerie grea a primit ordinul Steaua României în grad de cavaler cu spade şi panglica Virtuţii Militare. Regimentul 4 artilerie grea a fost decorat cu ordinul Steaua României şi Crucea comemorativă a războiului 1916-1918. Regimentul 32 „Mircea” a primit la rândul său ordinul Mihai ViteazulPopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 141.. Regimentul 70 infanterie, „dând dovadă de cel mai frumos spirit de sacrificiu şi de un puternic patriorism”, a primit ordinul Mihai Viteazul clasa a III-a şi Crucea comemorativă 1916-1918Pălănceanu, p. 152.. În timpul celui de-Al Doilea Război Mondial, drapelele unităţilor evidenţiate în luptă au fost decorate la rândul lor. În acţiunile de pe frontul de vest, Regimentul 6 artilerie antiaeriană şi Flotila 2 vânătoare au fost decorate cu ordinul Virtutea Aeronautică cu spade. Ordinul Mihai Viteazul cu spade a fost primit, între alte unităţi, de către Regimentul 2 călăraşi, remarcat în luptele de pe Someş, Mureş şi din Cehoslovacia, Regimentul 96 infanterie, care a forţat Tisa şi a eliberat Budapesta, Regimentele 18 atilerie, 34 infanterie, Batalioanele 7 şi 8 vânători de muntePopescu, Căzănişteanu, p. 141.. Drapelele actuale ale României Drapelul preşedintelui şi cel al primului ministru Publicaţia „Album des pavillons nationaux et des marques distinctives” (2000)Album des pavillons..., 2000. indică drept drapel al preşedintelui României un tricolor de formă pătrată, cu fimbriaţie şi bordură albastră. Este tivit pe toate laturile cu franjuri din fir de aur, iar la colţuri prezintă ciucuri din acelaşi material. Drapelul primului ministru este similar celui prezidenţial, cu deosebirile că bordura e de culoare galbenă şi nu prezintă franjuri şi ciucuri. Image:Flag of the President of Romania.svg|Drapelul preşedintelui României Image:Flag of the Prime Minister of Romania.svg|Drapelul primului-ministru al României Steaguri ale autorităţilor Publicaţia „Album des pavillons nationaux et des marques distinctives” (1990)Album des pavillions, 1990. prezintă drept drapel al miniştrilor o flamură albă de proporţie 1:2 în cantonul căreia se află drapelul românesc. Ediţia din 2000 a amintitului album arată şi modelul drapelului ministrului apărării naţionale, aproape identic cu cel din perioada interbelică. Tot identic cu însemnul din perioada interbelică este şi pavilionul navelor pilot. Image:Flag of Ministers of Romania (early 1990s).svg|Drapel ministerial de la începutul anilor '90 Image:Flag of Romanian Minister of National Defence.svg|Drapelul ministrului apărării naţionale Image:Flag of Romanian Pilot.svg|Pavilionul navelor pilot Drapelul de luptă al României. Pavilioane thumb|right|250px|Drapele de luptă ale unităţilor terestre „Drapelul de luptă al unităţii este simbolul onoarei, vitejiei şi gloriei militare. El evocă trecutul de luptă al poporului român pentru libertate naţională şi tradiţiile unităţii, amintind fiecărui militar datoria sfântă de a servi cu credinţă patria, de a apăra cu orice preţ unitatea, suveranitatea şi independenţa României.” Drapelul de luptă se acordă unităţilor militare prin Decret al preşedintelui României, la propunerea ministrului apărării naţionale, a ministrului de interne sau a directorului Serviciului Român de Informaţii. Descrierea completă a acestui însemn militar, potrivit Ministerului Apărării Naţionale, este următoareaDrapelul de luptă: Drapelele de luptă ale României sunt confecţionate din mătase dublă şi au dimensiunea de 100 × 66 cm (proporţie 2:3). Flamura reprezintă în culori drapelul României şi are ornamentaţia identică atât pe avers cât şi pe revers. În centrul fâşiei galbene, la 18 cm de baza acesteia, este aplicată stema ţării, cu dimensiunile de 29 × 21,5 cm. În colţuri, la 5 cm de marginea flamurei, se găseşte câte o ghirlandă din frunze de stejar cu înălţimea de 18 cm, care încadrează însemnul categoriei de forţe armate de care aparţine unitatea, toate din aur: * două săbii încrucişate pentru forţele terestre * o elice suprapusă peste o pereche de aripi în zbor jos, un radar, o rachetă şi o lunetă încrucişate pentru forţele aeriene * o ancoră pentru forţele navale. Drapelul este tivit pe laturile libere cu franjuri din fir de aur (de 5-7 cm) şi ciucuri din acelaşi material (de 10-12 cm lungime) la cele 2 colţuri flotante. Flamura este prinsă de hampă cu o vergea metalică inoxidabilă, cu lungimea de 70 cm. Hampa este din lemn de culoare brună şi are înălţimea de 240 cm şi diametrul de 3,5 cm. La baza ei se găseşte un cilindru de protecţie din alamă, lung de 4 cm şi cu obturaţie în partea inferioară. Vergeaua drapelului este prinsă de hampă printr-un inel de alamă aurită în partea inferioară şi un manşon tronconic (înălţime 6 cm) din acelaşi metal şi aurit în partea superioară. Pe inel (înălţime 3,2 cm) se află inscripţionat numele unităţii. În vârful hampei este plasat un manşon tronconic lung de 6 cm, din alamă, Peste manşonul tronconic se montează acvila. Aceasta este confecţionată din tablă de cupru aurită şi are dimensiunile de 15 cm înălţime şi 11,5 cm lăţime. Acvila priveşte spre dextra, se află în zbor jos şi ţine în gheare fulgerele lui Jupiter. Este plasată pe un suport paralelipipedic din acelaşi metal (dimensiuni 10 × 3,5 × 2 cm), care prezintă la partea inferioară un ornament înalt de 3,4 cm. Suportul se fixează de manşonul tronconic al hampei prin înşurubare şi are înscrisă pe avers deviza „Onoare şi Patrie”. Pe revers este trecută din nou denumirea unităţii respective. Drapelul de luptă mai are ca accesorii cravata pentru fixarea decoraţiilor, şase eşarfe pentru militarii din garda drapelului şi o husă din material textil impermeabil. Drapelul de luptă al navelor militare este identic cu pavilionul acestora. Pavilionul este la rândul său identic cu Drapelul României, fiind confecţionat din pânză de astar în diferite dimensiuni, potrivit rangului navei. Geacul României dintre 1995 şi 1998 a fost asemănător mărcilor navelor militare. După această dată a fost înlocuit cu unul care înfăţişează drapelul românesc în poporţie de 1:1 cu două ancore albe încrucişate în centrul fâşiei albastre. Pavilionul şefului Statului Major General este reprezentat de un tricolor românesc de formă pătrară având patru stele albe, una sub alta, în centrul fâşiei albastre. Flamura navelor este reprezentată printr-o bucată de pânză în formă de triunghi isoscel alungit, cu proporţia de 1:10, pe care este imprimat tricolorul românesc. Image:Battle flag of Romania (Air Forces model).png|Drapel de luptă. Model al forţelor aeriene Image:Battle flag of Romania (Land Forces model).png|Drapel de luptă. Model al forţelor terestre Image:Battle flag of Romania (Naval Forces model).png|Drapel de luptă. Model al forţelor navale Image:Battle flag of Romania (General Staff model).png|Drapel de luptă. Model al SMG Image:Naval Jack of Romania (1995-1998).svg|Geacul românesc (1995-1998) Image:Naval Jack of Romania.svg|Geacul românesc actual Image:Masthead pennant of Romania.svg|Flamura actuală Image:Flag of Romanian Chief of the General Staff.svg|Pavilionul şefului Statului Major General La începutul anilor 2000 au fost stabilite patru drapele de identificare a forţelor armateDrapelele armatei la www.mapn.ro: * Drapelul Statului Major General este de culoare galben deschis. Pe o faţă prezintă stema SMG şi patru stele de aur, iar în colţuri însemnele SMG şi ale forţelor terestre, navale şi aeriene. Pe verso sunt reprezentaţi Sfinţii Ilie, Gheorghe şi Fecioara Maria. * Drapelul Statului Major al Forţelor Terestre este de culoare roşie. Pe o faţă prezintă stema SMFT şi patru stele de aur, iar în colţuri însemnele SMFT. Pe verso este reprezentat Sfântul Mucenic Gheorghe. * Drapelul Statului Major al Forţelor Aeriene este de culoare albastru deschis. Pe o faţă prezintă stema SMFA şi patru stele de aur, iar în colţuri însemnele SMFA. Pe verso este reprezentat Sfântul Ilie. * Drapelul Statului Major al Forţelor Navale este de culoare albastru marin. Pe o faţă prezintă stema SMFN şi patru stele de aur, iar în colţuri însemnele SMFN. Pe verso este reprezentată Fecioara Maria. Image:1 1 SMG steag.jpg|Drapelul Statului Major General Image:1 2 SMFT steag.jpg|Drapelul Statului Major al Forţelor Terestre Image:1 3 SMFA steag.jpg|Drapelul Statului Major al Forţelor Aeriene Image:1 4 SMFN steag.jpg|Drapelul Statului Major al Forţelor Navale Mărcile navelor Publicaţia „Album des pavillons nationaux et des marques distinctives” (2000) prezintă şi mărcile navelor militare. Acestea indică faptul că la bordul navei se găseşte un ofiţer comandor sau din conducere. Au aspectul unei flamuri albastru deschis, de proporţie 2:3, pe care se regăsesc o ancoră, drapelul românesc în canton şi un număr de stele de aur în cinci colţuri, potrivit rangului. Excepţie face marca unui comandor de unitate navală, ea neprezentând stele şi având o formă triunghiulară. Image:Flag of Romanian Chief of Naval Staff.svg|Şeful Statului Major al Forţelor Navale Image:Flag of Romanian Deputy Chief of Naval Staff.svg|Locţiitorul şefului Statului Major al Forţelor Navale Image:Flag of Romanian Fleet or Flotilla Commander.svg|Comandor de flotă sau flotilă Image:Flag of Romanian Major Naval Unit Commander.svg|Comandorul unei unităţi navale importante Image:Flag of Romanian Naval Unit Commander.svg|Comandorul unei unităţi navale Protocolul drapelului Protocolul drapelului României este stabilit în cadrul Legii nr. 75/1994Lege publicată în Monitorul Oficial nr. 237 din 26 august 1994.. Protocolul drapelelor şi pavilioanelor militare este stabilit prin regulament intern. Legea amintită conţine următoarele prevederi: Drapelul României trebuie arborat în mod permanent pe edificiile şi în sediile autorităţilor şi instituţiilor publice, la sediul partidelor politice, al sindicatelor, al instituţiilor de învăţământ şi cultură, la punctele pentru trecerea frontierei, precum şi la aeroporturile cu trafic internaţional. Ca pavilion, este permanent arborat pe navele de orice fel şi alte ambarcaţiuni ce navighează sub pavilion românesc. Potrivit uzanţelor de protocol, drapelul României se arborează la sediul misiunilor diplomatice şi oficiilor consulare ale statului român din străinătate, precum şi la reşedinţa şefilor misiunilor diplomatice şi oficiilor consulare. De asemenea, drapelul României se arborează sub formă de fanion, pe mijloacele de transport ale şefilor de misiuni diplomatice şi oficii consulare române, în deplasările oficiale ale acestora, potrivit aceloraşi uzanţe. Temporar, drapelul României se poate arbora cu prilejul zilei naţionale a României şi al altor sărbători naţionale, în locurile publice stabilite de autorităţile locale; cu ocazia festivităţilor şi ceremoniilor oficiale cu caracter local, naţional şi internaţional, în locurile unde acestea se desfăşoară. De asemenea, trebuie arborat cu prilejul vizitelor oficiale întreprinse în România de şefi de stat şi de guvern, precum şi de înalte personalităţi politice reprezentând principalele organisme internaţionale interguvernamentale, la aeroporturi, gări, porturi şi pe diferite trasee. Drapelul mai este arborat cu ocazia desfăşurării competiţiilor sportive, pe stadioane şi alte baze sportive, şi în timpul campaniilor electorale, la sediul birourilor, comisiilor electorale şi al secţiilor de votare. În cadrul ceremoniilor militare, drapelul este arborat conform regulamentelor militare. Drapelul României poate fi arborat fără constrângeri de persoane fizice la domiciliul sau reşedinţa lor, sau de persoane juridice la sediile acestora. Guvernul este singurul organism oficial care stabileşte zilele de doliu naţional, în care drapelul României se arborează în bernă. Drapelele altor state pot fi arborate pe teritoriul României numai împreună cu drapelul naţional şi numai cu prilejul vizitelor cu caracter oficial de stat, al unor festivităţi şi reuniuni internaţionale, pe clădiri oficiale şi în locuri publice stabilite cu respectarea Legii nr. 75/1994. În acest caz, drapelul României ocupă locul de onoare, anume în centru, dacă numărul drapelelor este impar, sau la dextra drapelului împreună cu care ocupă centrul dacă numărul drapelelor este par. În acest caz, toate drapelele trebuie să aibă aceleaşi dimensiuni (dar nu în materie de proporţii, unde fiecare ţară îşi are reglementările sale). Drapelul Uniunii Europene se arborează alături de drapelul României, la senestra celui din urmă. Arborarea drapelului României la manifestările care se desfăşoară sub egida organizaţiilor internaţionale se face potrivit reglementărilor şi uzanţelor internaţionale. Drapelul de luptă este scos din vitrină la solemnitatea prezentării sale, la festivitatea depunerii jurământului militar, la paradele trupelor şi revistele de front, la predarea sau luarea comenzii unităţii respective, la darea onorurilor militare în cadrul funeraliilor militare, sau în alte ocazii dacă se ordonă acest lucruDrapelul de luptă. Pavilionul navei trebuie ridicat zilnic la bastonul de la pupa la ora 08:00, iar în zilele de sărbătoare la ora 09:00. În cazul în care nava se află în mişcare, pavilionul rămâne arborat permanent la pic la catarg. De regulă, înălţarea pavilionului navei se realizează în prezenta întregului echipaj, ceea ce nu este cazul la coborâre, zilnic la ora apusuluiDrapelul de luptă. Ziua Drapelului Prin legea nr. 96 din 20 mai 1998Lege publicată în Monitorul Oficial nr. 190 din 22 mai 1998., ziua de 26 iunie a fost proclamată drept Ziua drapelului naţional al României. În 1848, în această zi a fost emis Decretul nr. 1 al Guvernului Provizoriu al Ţării Româneşti, prin care tricolorul roşu-galben-albastru devenea Drapel Naţional. De Ziua drapelului autorităţile publice şi celelalte instituţii ale statului sunt obligate prin lege să organizeze programe şi manifestări cultural-educative, cu caracter evocator sau ştiinţific, consacrate istoriei româneşti, precum şi ceremonii militare specifice, organizate în cadrul unităţilor Ministerului Apărării Naţionale şi ale Ministerului de Interne. Note Bibliografie Legi, decrete, hotărâri şi regulamente * *** Distribuţia steagurilor la oştire, 1 septembrie 1863 în „Monitorul. Jurnal oficial al Principatelor Unite Române”, nr. 171 din 2 septembrie 1863. * *** Legea pentru modificarea armelor ţării publicată în „Monitorul Oficial al României”, nr. 57 din 11/23 martie 1872. * *** Decretul nr. 3 privind fixarea atribuţiunilor Prezidiumului Republicii Populare Române, publicat în ''Monitorul Oficial, nr. 7 din 9 ianuarie 1948, p. 154. * *** Decretul nr. 189 pentru înfiinţarea drapelului de luptă al Forţelor Armate ale Republicii Populare Române, precum şi a pavilioanelor Forţelor Aeriene Militare şi Marinei Militare, publicat în „Buletinul Oficial”, an II, nr. 66 din 2 august 1950. * *** Decretul nr. 124 pentru modificarea art. 4 din Decretul nr. 189 privind înfiinţarea drapelului de luptă al Forţelor Armate ale Republicii Populare Române, precum şi a pavilioanelor Forţelor Aeriene Militare şi Marinei Militare, publicat în „Buletinul Oficial”, an III, nr. 82 din 28 iulie 1951. * *** Decretul nr. 93 pentru modificarea art. 4 din Decretul nr. 189 privind înfiinţarea drapelului de luptă al Forţelor Armate ale Republicii Populare Române, precum şi a pavilioanelor Forţelor Aeriene Militare şi Marinei Militare, publicat în „Buletinul Oficial”, nr. 18 din 17 aprilie 1954. * *** Decretul nr. 1016 privind reglementarea acordării drapelului de luptă al unităţilor şi marilor unităţi de toate armele, modificarea înfăţişării pavilioanelor şi flamurilor navelor marinei militare şi navelor grănicereşti, înfiinţarea mărcii distinctive şi mărcilor de comandament la navele marinei militare şi navele grănicereşti, a geacului pentru navele marinei militare şi a pavilionului distinctiv pentru navele grănicereşti, publicat în „Buletinul Oficial”, nr. 82 din 24 decembrie 1966. * *** Decretul nr. 972 privind însemnele Republicii Socialiste România, publicat în „Buletinul Oficial”, nr. 141 din 5 noembrie 1968. * *** Decretul nr. 90 privind instituirea drapelului de luptă al gărzilor patriotice şi reglementarea acordării acestuia, publicat în „Buletinul Oficial”, nr. 36 din 27 aprilie 1977. * ***''Decret-Lege nr. 2/1989 privind constituirea, organizarea şi funcţionarea Consiliului Frontului Salvării Naţionale şi a consiliilor teritoriale ale Frontului Salvării Naţionale, publicat în „Monitorul Oficial” nr. 4 din 27 decembrie 1989. * ***Legea nr. 75/1994 privind arborarea drapelului României, intonarea imnului naţional şi folosirea sigiliilor cu stema României de către autorităţile şi instiţutiile publice, publicată în „Monitorul Oficial” nr. 237 din 26 august 1994. * *** ''Legea nr. 96/1998 privind proclamarea Zilei Drapelului Naţional, în „Monitorul Oficial” nr. 190 din 22 mai 1998. * *** Regulamentul asupra exerciţiului şi manevrelor de infanterie în „Transilvania, foaia ASTRA”, VII, 1874. Alte lucrări * Andrieş-Tabac, Silviu, Heraldica teritorială a Basarabiei şi Transnistriei, Ed. Museum, Chişinău, 1998. * Bunea, Aurelia, Steagul poporului român din Transilvania în revoluţia din anii 1848-1849, în „Anuarul Institutului de Istorie”, Cluj, nr. 12 / 1969. * Căzănişteanu, Constantin, Trei culori cunosc pe lume... în „Magazin istoric”, nr. 8/1967. * Cernovodeanu, Dan, Ştiinţa şi arta heraldică în România, Ed. Ştiinţifică şi Enciclopedică, Bucureşti, 1977. * Dogaru, Maria, Tricolorul şi cocardele în contextul luptei revoluţionarilor paşoptişti în „Revista de istorie” nr. 5 din 31 mai 1978 (extras). * Fabretto, Mario, Steagurile Principatelor Unite la www.fotow.com * Mănescu, Jean Nicholas, Acvila României, simbol heraldic al statului unitar modern în „Magazin istoric”, nr. 4 din aprilie 1991. * Mihalache, Marin, Cuza Vodă, Ed. Tineretului, 1967. * Moisil, Constantin, Însemnele regalităţii române în Enciclopedia României, vol. I, 1938. ( 1,25 MB) * Năsturel, Petre Vasiliu, Steagul şi stema României. Perioada convenţională în „Albina”, anul IV, 1900/1901, nr. 10; nr. 38; nr. 151. * Pălănceanu, Elena, Steaguri din colecţia Muzeului de Istorie al Republicii Socialiste România, în „Muzeul Naţional”, vol. I, 1974. * Pălănceanu, Elena şi Apostol, Cornelia, Steag domnesc din timpul lui Alexandru Ioan Cuza, fişă a steagului cu nr. de inventar 75045 aflat în colecţiile Muzeului Naţional de Istorie a României. * Popescu, Elena şi Căzănişteanu, Constantin, Piese din colecţia de drapele a Muzeului Militar Central, în „Revista Muzeelor”, anul III, nr. 2 / 1966. * Roşian, Adrian, O istorie a drapelului României, în „Alma Mater Militaris”, anul VII, nr. 1 (13) / 2006. ( 155 kB) * Vasile, Alexandru, Drapelul este istoria întreagă a României în „Lupta întregului popor”, nr. 1 (3) din 1985. * Velcu, Anton, Steagurile României în „Enciclopedia României”, vol. I, 1938. ( 1,73 MB) Albume vexilologice * Ottfried Neubecker, Flaggenbuch. Bearbeitet und herausgegeben vom Oberkommando der Kriegsmarine. Abgesclossen am 1. December 1939, Druck und Verlag der Reichsdruckerei, Berlin, 1939. Ediţia a II-a în 1992, cu corecturi şi adăugiri. * Pierre, Album des pavillons nationaux et des marques distinctives des états et des principales organisations internationales, Service Hydrographique et Océanographique de la Marine, Brest, 1990, ISBN 978-2-11-080563-8. * Armand du Payrat, Daniel Roudaut, Album des pavillons nationaux et des marques distinctives, Service Hydrographique et Océanographique de la Marine, Brest, 2000, ISBN 978-2-11-088247-9. Bibliografie suplimentară * Năsturel, Petre Vasiliu, Steagul, stema română, însemnele domneşti, trofee, Bucureşti, 1903. * Potoschi, A. şi Velcu, A., Catalogul colecţiilor de steaguri, stindarde şi fanioane, manuscris, Biblioteca Muzeului Militar Central. * Sbierea, I. G., Ceva despre tricolorul român, în „Calendarul Minervei pe anul 1905”, Bucureşti, 1905. * Rosetti, Radu R., Când s-a adoptat steagul tricolor la noi, în „Memoriile secţiunii istorice”, seria a III-a, vol. Xi, 1930. Legături externe * Muzeul Militar Naţional «Regele Ferdinand I» * Steaguri tricolore * Muzeul Naţional de Istorie a României * Muzeul Academiei Forţelor Terestre * Steagul militar din 1863, imagine din Muzeul Militar Central din Bucureşti * Legislatie arborare drapel * Drapelul românesc * România riscă să rămână fără drapel * România * Steaguri ale României la www.fotow.net * Steaguri ale României la www.rbvex.it Vezi şi * Stema României * Stema Republicii Moldova * Steagul Republicii Moldova Categorie:Cultura română Categorie:România România ar:علم رومانيا ast:Bandera de Rumanía be:Сцяг Румыніі be-x-old:Сьцяг Румыніі bg:Национално знаме на Румъния bpy:রোমানিয়ার ফিরালহান bs:Zastava Rumunije ca:Bandera de Romania cs:Rumunská vlajka cy:Baner Rwmania da:Rumæniens flag de:Flagge Rumäniens el:Σημαία της Ρουμανίας en:Flag of Romania es:Bandera de Rumania et:Rumeenia lipp eu:Errumaniako bandera fi:Romanian lippu fiu-vro:Rumeeniä lipp fr:Drapeau de la Roumanie gl:Bandeira de Romanía he:דגל רומניה hi:रोमानिया का ध्वज hr:Zastava Rumunjske hu:Románia zászlaja id:Bendera Rumania it:Bandiera della Romania ja:ルーマニアの国旗 ko:루마니아의 국기 lt:Rumunijos vėliava nah:Pāmitl Rumania nl:Vlag van Roemenië no:Romanias flagg pl:Flaga Rumunii pt:Bandeira da Roménia roa-rup:Flãmbura-a Romãniiljei ru:Флаг Румынии sh:Zastava Rumunjske simple:Flag of Romania sk:Vlajka Rumunska sq:Flamuri i Rumanisë sr:Застава Румуније sv:Rumäniens flagga tr:Romanya bayrağı uk:Прапор Румунії zh:羅馬尼亞國旗